Le pacte
by feeriqueobscurite
Summary: La guerre fait rage, et Harry Potter est introuvable. Tous ont perdu espoir, seul Hermione Granger croit encore en la survit de son meilleur ami. A bout de force, elle décide de demander de l’aide à Lucius Malefoy mais ses conditions sont inacceptable
1. Default Chapter

**LE PACTE** /

****

**Disclamer : **** Le credo habituel…. Tout est à J K Rolwing ( elle ne veut pas partager, - milles fois- hélas…) seul cette histoire m'appartient**

****

**Rating R :**** Il se justifie totalement comme vous le verrez bientôt**

**Résum : La guerre fait rage, et Harry Potter est introuvable. Tous ont perdu espoir, seul Hermione Granger croit encore en la survit de son meilleur ami. A bout de force, elle décide de demander de l'aide à Lucius Malefoy. Celui ci accepte mais ces conditions sont inacceptables ! Pourtant entre son désir de sauver son meilleurs et une certaine vision de l'honneur, Hermione devra choisir ? … Quelque soit sont choix, celui chamboulera sa vision de la vie.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ?**

**Chapitre 1 : Ultime recours ?**

La pluie et le vent se déchaînaient dans un ballet étrange. Les fenêtres du manoir vibraient au rythme des éclairs. Des bourrasques de vent s'engouffraient dans les arbres du jardin et détruisaient peu à peu les parterres de fleurs précieuses.

Un chaos sans nom régnait à l'extérieur, contrastant étrangement avec la paix de ce salon sombre et confortable.

Tout y était démesurément grand : la cheminée, la table et même les tapisseries.

Tout y était également atrocement nu et sans douceur.

C'était une pièce majestueuse, noble et sans vie.

Elle se sentait toute fragile dans cet endroit étrange. Elle resserra, encore une fois, frileusement son parka noire. Elle était frigorifiée et ruisselait d'eau de pluie, inondant le magnifique tapis de cette salle.

Cette jeune femme paraissait tellement déplacée dans cet intérieur luxueux.

Trop brune, et trop passionnée, elle ressemblait si peu au stéréotype des filles bien élevées et policés qui fréquentaient habituellement cette salle.

Il la toisa méchamment. Un sourire indescriptible –tant il était ironique et pervers- se dessina sur le visage lunaire de l'homme assis à cette table. Il l'invita à s'asseoir tout en coupant sa viande trop saignante avec des gestes petits et élégants.

« Miss Granger, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » susurra la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy. Hermione ne répondit pas, absorbée par la contemplation des mets étalés avec indécence sur cette table. Dehors, les gens mouraient de faim et de froid alors qu'ici … tout était paisible, comme avant… avant la guerre, avant Voldemort, et avant la terreur qui gouvernait dorénavant tous les esprits.

Elle s'assit et fixa avec froideur les yeux argentés de son interlocuteur.

« Harry est-il vivant ? » demanda t elle fortement, en guise de préambule. Depuis le jour où son meilleur ami avait été porté disparu, elle avait écumé les bars, les tripots et autres fumeries dans l'espérance d'avoir une petite information sur l'endroit où on le détenait.

Tous avaient perdus espoir, sauf elle… Elle continuait à chercher et à croire en la survie de son Harry. Contrairement aux autres, qui étaient devenus de pâles fantômes sans vie, elle résistait pour lui, comme lui.

Lucius l'examina quelques instant … en connaisseur. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie ou si peu. Elle n'était pas laide non plus, voilà tout. Ses cheveux noirs et indomptables, ses yeux marrons et ses lèvres charnues lui donnaient une allure de petite fille sage et tranquille, proche de la réalité selon lui. Il remarqua son teint pâle, dû sûrement aux grandes privations de ces temps difficiles.

Il dévora avec un délice d'autant plus grand qu'il savait que c'était un privilèges, son blanc de poulet et ses petits pois.

Que lui répondre, à cette gosse ?

« Non » murmura t il laconiquement, dans un élan de piti

« Où est-il ? » demanda avec affolement la jeune fille

« En sûret » répondit-il dans un sourire.

Hermione, que cet espoir avait illuminée d'un feu étrange, se rembrunit aussitôt. Elle avait cru un instant qu'un Malefoy aurait pu l'aider… Ridicule.

Il l'observait toujours, avec un intérêt croissant. On lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Toutes ses émotions se reflétaient sur son visage paisible et presque doux.

«Mais je sais où il est. » annonça t il après quelques instant.

Elle regardait avec une envie grandissante, la viande, les fruits et les légumes frais sur la table. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cela. De plus, comparée à d'autres, elle ne manquait de rien. Bien sûr, son alimentation se résumait dorénavant aux pommes de terres à l'eau, à la soupe et au pain mais elle mangeait à sa faim. Ce n'était pas l'essentiel mais cela le devenait.

Elle se mit à contempler, sans faire aucunement attention à la phrase de Malefoy, le paysage qui s'offrait à elle par delà la fenêtre. La nature se vengeait des hommes, d'un homme, non d'un monstre qui avais réduit à néant toute une génération de jeunes gens idéalistes.

Le gouvernement n'avait pas cédé et avait instauré un état de siège. Une crise économique sans précédent faisait rage aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus.

Cependant cela n'était rien par rapport à la terreur constante qui régnait chez tous. Une heure de retard à un rendez-vous provoquait la panique générale. On ne comptait plus les disparus ni les morts. La vie était devenue une lutte de tout instant que peu réussissaient à supporter.

Hermione, un instant, souhaita que la pluie et l'orage les engloutissent tous.

Lucius Malefoy répéta sa phrase.

« Je présume que vous ne me direz pas où il est ? » murmura-t-elle désabusée

« Il est vrai »

« A quoi bon alors ? Dans l'hypothèse que vous voudriez m'aider, vous n'êtes pas dans la capacité de le faire » dit-elle avec force.

« Quand on veut, on peut, Mademoiselle » exprima t il posément

« Oui, mais vous ne le voulez pas » rétorqua -t- elle dans un murmure

Lucius Malefoy sourit doucement. Hermione se leva sans bruit, et après avoir profité quelques instant de la chaleur de l'âtre, se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Et si je le voulais, Miss Granger. » chuchota Malefoy

Hermione fit un rapide volte-face et affronta le regard moiré de cet homme.

« Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante » débita t elle avec fougue.

Un éclat de rire froid mais joyeux troubla le silence de la pièce

« Mais je n'ai que faire de votre … reconnaissance » souffla d'une voix tendre Lucius

Elle blêmit et se retourna vers la sortie

« Cependant … » énonça calmement le maître de lieux

Hermione se retourna encore une fois, les yeux embués de rage.

« A quoi jouez-vous ? » cria Hermione

« Mais à rien, jeune fille ! C'est vous qui vous invitez chez moi, dans ma demeure, sans mon accord. J'aurais du… » s'emporta Lucius tout en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais s'immobilisa tout de même.

« Si je le veux, Granger, je peux libérer Potter. Comme Rogue, l'espion au 'grand cœur' à dû vous le dire, je suis assez haut placé dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts voir même très haut placé. Je suis un des seul à avoir accès à l'endroit où est détenu votre ami. » énonça t il calmement.

« Si vous le libérez, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez » lâcha inconsciemment la jeune fille.

Lucius la toisa quelques instant. On lui avait dit tant de fois cette phrase qu'elle en étais devenu banale à ses yeux. Tous la murmurait mais aucun n'était capable de la tenir… Pourtant, chez cette jeune femme il y avait quelques choses de différent.

Elle le ferait, c'était une certitude.

« N'importe quoi ? »

« N'importe quoi. » Répéta t elle.

Il s'affaissa quelques peu dans son siège et l'examina. Il pouvait tirer tout ce qu'il désirait de cette fille qui, sans le savoir, rentrait dans ses vues. Il voulait quitter Voldemort et il avait l'occasion d'exécuter avant la mort certaine qui l'attendrait, un dernier cabotinage, une dernière farce comme quant il était enfant.

Oui, la proposition de cette sang-de-bourbe était inespérée.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger » ordonna Lucius, puis il poursuivit plus doucement « nous avons à parler affaires. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Je vous propose de libérer votre ami contre 12 nuits … avec moi »

Hermione dégluti difficilement.

« Pourquoi faire, Monsieur Malefoy »

« Miss Granger, vous êtes sortie majore de votre promotion, vous pouvez, j'en suis certain, le comprendre sans grandes difficultés. J'ai 45 ans et vous en avez vingt… je suis un homme et vous êtes femme. Il me paraît logique que nous n'allons pas jouer à la belote durant ces nuits » ironisa le blondinet.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre ou plutôt en ne comprenant que trop bien…

« J' …j'ai un petit ami » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Ce bouseux de Weasley, si je ne m'abuse. » termina Lucius en mangeant un sorbet à la framboise.

Elle ne se révolta même pas devant le qualificatif employé pour désigner son fiancé. Son cœur battait à une allure insoutenable. Elle se tut, encore sous le choc.

Sauver Harry et … faire cela ou garder son honneur et le laisser périr. C'était un dilemme digne d'une grande tragédie. Une nausée l'assaillit brusquement.

Elle leva son regard sombre vers son interlocuteur qui serait peut être son amant et pour la première fois elle le jugea comme un homme et non comme un Mangemort.

Il portait avec dédain et mépris ses 45 ans. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement sur un visage fin et séduisant. Elégant et distingué, l'homme se tenait droit et la fixait avec des yeux rieurs. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance et de noblesse, mais c'était surtout ses yeux, terriblement beaux, qui attiraient Hermione. Chaque éclair lumineux les faisait resplendir d'une nouvelle flamme. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et d'une voix plus assurée demanda :

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? Vous pourriez très bien … obtenir ma part de ce marché et ne pas effectuer la votre »

« Un contrat magique nous unira. Vous ne pourrez arrêter nos rencontres sans briser celui ci et je serais moi-même tenu de libérer Potter » énonça distraitement Lucius.

Il considéra avec amusement le trouble grandissant de la jeune femme. Il existait en elle, il le sentait confusément, un sens de l'honneur peu commun. Il savait que ce qu'il lui demandait était une chose affreuse pour cette âme orgueilleuse et fière et pourtant il était certain qu'elle accepterait - sans aucune gaiet de cœur il est vrai - mais elle le ferait. Il s'amuserait donc à voir se former les milles et une contradictions dans cette âmes tourmentée. Quel spectacle réjouissant !

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Monsieur Malefoy »

« Bien entendu, Miss Granger. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour choisir entre votre … vertu ou votre meilleur ami. A cette heure ci, cela me parait tout à fait correct. »

« Oui, cela l'est. »

Sur ces derniers mots, si bas que Lucius eu peine à les entendre, Hermione Granger se retira de la pièce d'un pas rapide et affolé. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'appuya sur le mur et ferma les yeux.

Elle savait déjà quel serait son choix.

========================================================

Est-ce que vous avez aim ?


	2. Un choix cornélien

**LE PACTE :**

**Disclamer :** Le credo habituel…. Tout est à J K Rolwing ( elle ne veut pas partager, - milles fois- hélas…) seul cette histoire m'appartient

**Rating R :**Il se justifie totalement comme vous le verrez bientôt

**Résum :**La guerre fait rage, et Harry Potter est introuvable. Tous ont perdu espoir, seul Hermione Granger croit encore en la survit de son meilleur ami. A bout de force, elle décide de demander de l'aide à Lucius Malefoy. Celui ci accepte mais ces conditions sont inacceptables ! Pourtant entre son désir de sauver son meilleurs et une certaine vision de l'honneur, Hermione devra choisir ? … Quels que soit sont choix, celui chamboulera sa vision de la vie

**J'espère que vous allez aimer !!!!**

**Réponse au reviews :**

Merci à vény rogue, Cernedy Potter, Lysbeth – Beriawen, Hanna2Mars pour leurs messages d'encouragement qui m'on fait énormément plaisir

Lol : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et que ma manière d'écrire également. (J'ai toujours un peu peur d'avoir un style déplorable) J'aimerais bien connaître le non de l'histoire dont tu me parles même si je ne la lirai qu'après avoir terminé la mienne de peur d'être influencé malgré moi.

Ps : Pas grave pour l'orthographe… si tu savait le nombres de fautes que je fais …. rien que l** !!**

Lady : Je suis contente que le couple te plaise… Il est vrai que personnellement j'adore ses deux personnages. Pour ce qui est de la parution de mes chapitres –à part exception- : ils seront updated tous les mercredis.

Angélinadelacour : Comme tu dis, il peut se passer des choses en douze nuits (même s'il n'aura pas douze nuits –piti ! pas de tomate !)

Lou :  J'espère sincèrement que ce couple va faire des étincelles. ( Pour ce qui est d'être la seule tarée à aimer ce couple, j'en doute … On pourrait peut être former une association ?)

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas !

Mille excuses encore pour les 12 nuits!

**Chapitre II : Un choix cornélien.**

Hermione était assise sur le lit à deux places de sa chambre. Ses bras serrés contre elle-même, étaient devenus l'ultime barrière contre les idées qui l'habiter. Il faisait noir dans cette pièce petite et encombrée de meubles.

Ron n'était pas encore là et étrangement cela la rassurait de le savoir si loin d'elle. Elle se rappela sans le vouloir des prémices de leur amour. Quant à seize ans, il s'embrassait amoureusement -mais pas trop tout de même- dans la neige. Elle se souvint également des éclats de rire et de colère mais également des farces de son fiancé. Elle se souvint surtout de l'envie de vivre et de s'amuser de son amour.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier, se contenter de ce qu'elle avait, comprendre et mieux même accepter.

Oui ! accepter que les gens puissent changer, évoluer et finalement grandir pour devenir autre. Elle frémit à ses pensées et s'allongea.

Elle aurait aimé dormir et ne plus raisonner, comme les autres automates qui l'entouraient mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne réussissait pas à ne plus être elle-même. Son esprit ne voulait pas hiberner, cesser d'exister et de rêver. Toutes les parcelles de son être cherchaient à vivre.

Un bruit derrière la porte la fit sursauter. Elle s'assit sur le lit, le cœur battant comme une petite fille pris en faute.

Ron rentra dans la pièce sans sourire et sans même la regarder. Il défit une à une ses affaires puis enfila un T-shirt et caleçon et alla s'allonger sur lit, silencieux.

Il lui adressa une fois couché, un sourire tendre et las, où brillait encore un semblant de vie. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra brutalement.

Même le physique de l'homme qu'elle aimait, avait changé. Il paraissait tellement plus mûr et plus homme comme disait avec fierté sa mère. Les années de guerres qu'il avait passées, avaient métamorphosé également le caractère de Ron. Le garçon taquin, grognon et hâbleur avait laissé place à un jeune homme mûr, renfermé et désabusé. C'était un homme mais elle ne se sentait pas femme. Elle était restée la jeune fille de ses quinze ans et celle ci aimait l'ancien Ron.

Parfois devant son fiancé, elle était prise de panique ne se sentant pas la hauteur. Elle l'aimait encore mais déjà elle se détachait.

« Harry est vivant. On me la dit » murmura-t-elle dans cette obscurité oppressante

« Ah! » répondis laconiquement Ronald

Elle se leva brusquement avec une envie de la frapper, de le sortir de sa torpeur. Leur meilleur ami était vivant et il ne trouvait rien à dire. C'était incompréhensible.

Il sentit son malaise grandissant et soupira. Il était conscient de leurs problèmes mais c'était si peu important comparé au reste. Il y avait la guerre et la résistance. Si elle l'aimait, elle comprendrait et elle attendrait. Harry était mort pour lui, et pour tous les autres. Cela le brûlait de l'intérieur, cela le consumait, alors pourquoi en rajouter ?

Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle à des espoirs fous ?

Il se retourna en soupirant conscient à cet instant qu'un abîme sans fond les séparait. Cet abîme n'était pas nouveau, depuis le début de la guerre il existait entre eux. Face aux massacres, Harry et elle s'était réfugiés dans un monde imaginaire et illusoire tandis que lui avait affronté la vie en face. Il l'exaspérait avec leur optimisme naïf et leur foi inébranlable en l'avenir. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, trop épuisé pour se faire pardonner.

Hermione le contempla avec tendresse.

Que choisir ou plutôt avait-elle le choix ?

Elle devait libérer Harry. Faire l'amour avec Lucius lui paraissait être un moindre mal par rapport à la vision du corps inerte et sans vie de son meilleur ami. Cependant elle souffrirait. Cela elle le savait.

Elle se blottit contre le corps chaud et paisible de l'homme qu'elle aimait encore et s'endormit rapidement.

========================================================

Une mélodie gaie et joyeuse raisonnait dans la salle de musique. Personne n'aurait pu croire que le pianiste qui exécutait si brillamment ce morceau puisse être dans un état nerveux proche de la crise de nerf.

Il avait passé la nuit à l'attendre encore et encore et à soupeser sa décision. Il en venait toujours en même point. Il devait partir. C'était simple et clair.

Il devait partir.

Un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers la porte, anxieusement. Il savait que c'était lui. Il connaissait par cœur son pas et son allure. Combien de fois avait-il arpenté cet endroit enfant pour venir lui dire bonjour. Il se souvenait…

Il ne devait pas se souvenir.

La porte s'ouvrit et son cœur se brisa à l'instant où le jeune homme entra. L'aube claire, illuminait de sa faible lumière la salle au colorie pastelle et c'était tout à fait adorable que la vision de cette pièce au allure bleutée et de ce garçon de vingt ans au visage angélique.

_Son garçon …_

Toujours en souriant, l'ange blond s'affaissa avec une grâce affectée sur le sofa tout en faisant signe à son père de continuer.

_Sa lumière, la seul chose dans sa vie qui ne fut pas obscurcit par un quelconque méfait… _

« Père quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit Drago Malefoy avec une tendresse mal dissimulé.

_Son héritier, non plus que cela, sa vie ou du moins une raison de vivre… _

« Il faut que tu partes, Mignon » ordonna distraitement Lucius Malefoy.

Drago blêmit atrocement. Qu'avait-il fait qui nécessite une telle mesure? Bien sûr il avait ces fêtes, ces filles et ces amours illusoires mais un mot de son père aurait suffit à lui faire stoppait sa vie de débauche. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Drago n'aimait pas cette existence. Il voulait oublier comme tous, que la vie dehors n'était qu'horreur et monstruosité.

Son père avait réussit à lui éviter –il ne savait trop comment- de s'enrôler sous la bannière de Voldemort. A vrais dire, il n'aurait pas supporté cela plus de quelques mois, les meurtres, les viols et les rapts. Drago était trop sensible et malgré ce que tous pensait trop doux et tendre pour vivre la vie de son père.

« P-pourquoi ? » Bafouilla Dray.

Lucius le regarda avec le même masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait habituellement. Il hésitait : devait-il lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir … comme toutes les autres fois.

« Il le faut, Drago » répéta pour lui Lucius Malefoy puis après quelques minutes « C'est bientôt la fin: la fin de la mort et de la destruction. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Père » murmura Drago au bord des larmes.

« Potter va gagner. Cela je le sais. _Le bien triomphent toujours du mal, _ainsi va la vie_. _Il va avoir des perquisitions, des arrestations et autres milles choses atrocement 'ennuyeuses'. Je préfère te l'ais épargné. Je veux que tu te rendes en Ecosse, loin d'ici. »

« Mais cela n'est pas définitif. C'est juste le temps qu'il t'innocente, n'est ce pas Père? Cela ne sera pas loin? » affirma avec force Drago.

Son père avait envi de pleurer. Son enfant que tous pensait si perverti, était en réalité si ingénu. _L'innocenter_. Il avait échappé à la justice une fois lors de la première chute de Voldemort mais les miracles ne se reproduisaient pas éternellement.

« Oui, c'est cela, Drago ... jusqu'à ce que l'on m'innocente. Après je te rejoindrais là bas. Nous serons bien avec ce paysage verdoyant. J'ai besoin de repos, cela sera agréable. Tu vois ta présence me gênerais ici alors que si je te sais en bonne santé, là bas, je pourrais me défendre l'esprit tranquille. »

Drago sourit à son père. Celui ci lui rendit son sourire.

« Quand devrais-je partir, Père »

« Ce matin » murmura celui ci puis il poursuivit malgré la nausée qui l'envahissait « tes valises sont prêtes, j'ai ajouté deux coffres de galions à ta rente annuelle. »

« Je-je pars maintenant, Père, pourquoi aussi précipitamment ? » interrogea le jeune blond dont un mauvais pressentiment obscurcissait les pensées.

« Je le veux ainsi et ne discute pas ! Tu as le temps de dire au revoir à ta mère » ordonna sèchement Lucius dont le cœur chavirait de plus en plus.

« Je te reverrais avant mon départ? » demanda aigrement Drago

« Non, j'ai à faire. Adieu donc mignon »

« Au revoir seulement, papa»

A ces mots, Lucius se leva et serra fortement son enfant dans ses bras. Drago si peu habitué à ce genre d'étreinte, resta pétrifié devant la réaction de son père.

« Cela ne va pas ? Je vais rester » affirma doucement Drago en serrant à son tour son père

« Non, tu pars !» cria presque Lucius d'une voix tremblante en se détachant de son fils.

Il acquiesça et sortit promptement de la pièce. Quelque chose en lui l'obligeait à rester et c'était bien ce qu'il allait faire, rester! Il était peut être son fils mais il n'était plus un enfant auquel on faisait de beau conte. Son père allait faire une sottise, il le sentait confusément.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit discret à Londres, où il pourrait ce cacher et se faire oublier. L'argent que son père lui avait si gracieusement donné, servirait primo acheter le silence des écossais chez lequel il était censé demeurer et secondo vivre correctement caché chez la seule personne qui voudrait l'accueillir. Il se trouvait que cette personne était recherchée par Voldemort, sa tête étant mise à prit. De plus, personne ne savait où il se trouvait sauf lui.

=====================================================

Hermione regarda avec tristesse le ciel grisâtre. Assise sur une motte de foin, elle attendait le retour de Ginny. Celle ci ramenait généralement de ces excursions des nouvelles de l'Ordre. Hermione en faisait partie mais depuis la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Lupin soutenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour Harry, elle avait décidé de ne plus y retourner et de les oubliés tous. Cependant, elle voulait connaître les nouvelles essentiellement dans le but de retrouver Harry.

C'était devenu un obsession ou plus qu'une obsession une raison de vivre.

Elle repensa encore au terrible marché qu'elle allait faire avec le diable, ce soir.

Elle hésitait encore, plus vraiment pour elle mais pour Ron.

Ron qui ne méritait pas d'être trompé et bafoué. Ron qui l'aimait à sa manière mais qui l'aimais tous de même.

Sauver un homme pour un détruire un autre, cela valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Elle en doutait.

Son fiancé qu'elle n'avait pas entendu venir, s'assis prés d'elle et l'enlaça sans rien dire. Ils ne se comprenaient pas, ils ne se parlaient plus mais il s'aimaient.

C'était le plus important.

=========================================================

Elle était dans son bain et repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ron ou plus exactement le monologue que celui lui avait tenu. Il lui avait promit de l'épouser. Oui, ces mots tant espérés, il les avait prononcés. La joie qu'elle avait ressentit à cette instant était inimaginable mais elle s'était vite enfuit. Il avait dit qu'il l'épouserait c'est vrai mais plus tard… quant tout serais finit. Il avait terminé par une de ces phrases chocs coutumières qu'il la mettait dans des rages folles « Si tu m'aimes, tu dois attendre »

« S'il aimait, il doit supporter d'être trompé pour la bonne cause » voilà la pensée haineuse que ne cessait de se répétais Hermione. Il avait gâché cette instant qui devait être si beau. Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans l'eau.

Elle aurait pu comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils attendent mais elle ne supportait pas cette phrase.

« Si tu m'aimes, tu dois attendre »

Comment pouvait-il douter d'elle ne serais-ce qu'un instant ? Comment pouvait-il employer ce ton péremptoire pour lui parler, comme si c'était une faveur de sa part … comme si ….

Elle sortit du bain, enragé. Elle enfila ses affaires et quitta la chambre.

Dans quelques heures, les dés seraient lancés.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit à sa place. Molly –car ils habitaient au terrier pour limiter les dépenses- lui servit en souriant du bouillon trop claire.

Le ventre d'Hermione se noua. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne mangeait que cela et son organisme refuser d'ingurgité cette nourriture. Elle se força pourtant.

Ron, lui si gourmand avant, toucha à peine à son assiette. Personne ne parlait. Un silence oppressant régnait dans ces lieux. Hermione termina rapidement son repas et sortit de la pièce. La misère lui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.

==============================================================

Ils étaient là tous les deux à s'affronter du regard. L'une était debout les poings fermés dans les poches de son parka tandis que l'autre assis amusé et détendu attendait son repas.

« J-j'ai fais mon choix » énonça fortement Hermione

Il lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Vous mangerez sûrement avec moi, jeune fille ? » s'informa Lucius.

Elle acquiesça doucement et s'assit devant lui où l'attendait une assiette en porcelaine et comble du snobisme des couverts au armes des Malefoy.

« Nous discuterons affaires après avoir soupé, si cela ne vous gêne pas, Mademoiselle. Quel ennui de parler de formalité en mangeant, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Elle ne lui répondis pas. Elle n'était pas là pour lui faire la conversation.

Un elfe soumit et tremblant vint étaler devant eux les plats. Une vague de rage l'envahit devant le regard tremblant de ce pauvre diable. Elle lui tendit son sourire le plus radieux. Un jour, cela changera comme le reste… Le temps n'était pas leur ennemi mais leur allié. Cette certitude, seul, lui permettait de s'endormir la nuit.

Lucius avait croqué tel un peintre toutes les expressions changeantes de la jeune femme. Le reste du repas se continua en silence. Hermione se forçait –il le savait- pour ne pas se jeter sur les aliments qu'on lui présentait. Elle grignotait avec dédain sans le voir et avec des airs de princesse royale.

Elle l'amusait énormément.

Après une heure de silence tantôt pesant tantôt léger, un autre elfe desservit. Le maître des lieus s'installa dans un sofa et sortit de la poche de son veston carmin, une boite argentée. Il l'ouvrit et pris une cigarette très fine et l'alluma grâce à une bougie.

Une vapeur dorée se dégagea de celle ci après que Lucius est pris sa première bouffée.

« Vous avez donc choisi, Miss Granger ?. »

Elle fis un signe de la tête.

« J- j'accepte votre marché à une condition »

« Merveilleux. Il nous reste donc plus qu'à consigner sur un parchemin ces formalités et à le signer avec notre sang et les paperasses seront effectuées Miss Granger »

Elle pâlit au mot 'paperasse'. Ce n'étaient que cela pour lui … rien de plus … une affaire comme tant d'autre !

« Et quelle est votre condition ? »

« Je veux seulement rabattre à quatre nuits vos exigences »

« Le double, Miss Granger. Je n'aime pas le nombre quatre. De plus, je vais tout de même, sauver votre meilleur ami, devant mon ancien maître qui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à me tuer pour cela »

« Soit, pour le double. » consentit de mauvaise grâce Hermione

« Autre chose ? » demanda ironiquement Lucius

« Oui, je désirerais que cela soit _effectué _ au plus tôt… cette semaine plus particulièrement » dit sèchement la jeune femme brune

« Vite fait et vite débarrassé, n'est ce pas Miss Granger ? Je ne peux vous accorder cette faveur, Mademoiselle. Il serait dommage que vous écorniez votre réputation de petite sainte nitouche. De plus, il me faut un mois pour libérer Potter. Ce qui fait si mes calcules son exacte : deux nuits par semaines… Si mon maître apprend mon 'infidélit' nous mourons tous les deux, il faudra donc être prudent mais pas trop tout de même pour ne pas attirer l'attention. »

« Je suis toujours prudente, Monsieur Malefoy » murmura Hermione

«Passons dans mon bureau » ordonna-il en souriant.

Il se leva gracieusement. Hermione ne pût malgré elle qu'admirais la tenu des plus recherchée et des plus élégante que porter son futur amant. Une large chemise de flanelle lui tenais lieu de T-Shirt tandis qu'un veston or et feue lui serait à la fois la taille et le torse. Hermione s'attarda plus que de raison sur le pantalon en cuire sombre extrêmes serrée de Lucius. Elle rougit et le suivit dans un dédale de pièce. Après quelques minutes d'errance, elle rentra dans le fameux bureau.

C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, au tapisserie bleue et argent –couleur des Malefoy-. Lucius alla s'assoir devant un immense bureau en bois noir et invita la jeune fille à faire de même. Cette pièce plus que l'autre encore l'indisposait.

Combien d'affaires crapuleuses, de meurtres et d'enlèvements s'étaient vu planifier dans ce bureau ?

Elle frémit un peu tandis que Malefoy écrivait avec application les thermes de leur pacte.

« Ah, oui! Miss Granger, j'ai accédé à votre requête pour le nombre des nuits… J'espère que vous accéderez à la mienne. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Je désire durant nos entretiens une relative obéissance de votre part »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et fit un signe positif de la tête. Elle serait donc obliger d'obéir à un Malefoy. Une nausée l'assaillit.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Lucius tende le papier à Hermione. Elle le lut puis le relut. Après l'avoir encore examiné et plus particulièrement le paraphe de son amant, elle signa avec son sang comme c'était la coutume dans un contrat magique.

Un long silence suivit cet acte qui les liait.

Hermione se leva, les mains tremblantes et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

« Mademoiselle, je vous pris d'être présente dans deux jours au manoir »

« Bonne Nuit, Monsieur Malefoy » susurra la jeune fille

=========================================================

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes **


	3. Pulsion

**LE PACTE **

**Disclamer : **** Le credo habituel…. Tout est à J K Rolwing ( elle ne veut pas partager, - milles fois- hélas…) seul cette histoire m'appartient**

****

**Rating R :**** Il se justifie totalement comme vous le verrez bientôt**

**Résum : La guerre fait rage, et Harry Potter est introuvable. Tous ont perdu espoir, seul Hermione Granger croit encore en la survit de son meilleur ami. A bout de force, elle décide de demander de l'aide à Lucius Malefoy. Celui ci accepte mais ces conditions sont inacceptables ! Pourtant entre son désir de sauver son meilleurs et une certaine vision de l'honneur, Hermione devra choisir ? … Quelque soit sont choix, celui chamboulera sa vision de la vie.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**Réponse aux reviews**

Merci à Jess pour ses encouragements ainsi qu'à Elissia.

Merci aussi :

LOL :  Je suis assez contente qu'il y ait peu de fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que ce miracle va se reproduire. Je suis contente également que ce chapitre te plaise même si c'est vrai qu'il ne bouge pas beaucoup. Dans le chapitre 3, tu verras les choses euh … 's'accélèrent' grandement entre Mione et Lulu !

Namy Cassy : Je sais l'ambiance est super grave et très sérieuse et cela n'est pas près de changé. Ce registre très sérieux me change de l'autre fic que j'écris qui est plus légère.

Pour ce qui est de la première nuit, la voilà dans ce chapitre.

( PS : C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène d'amour ( ???) entre un homme et une femme. Je ne sais donc pas ce que cela va donner... )

Wierdo : Je ne sais pas si ce couple sera torride mais je l'espère bien…

**Chapitre 3 : Pulsion **

Hermione était assise sur un sofa doré où de jolies bergères se faisaient courtiser par de gentils chevriers dévêtus. Elle attendait depuis une demi-heure, que Malefoy daigne vouloir faire attention à sa présence. Elle l'avait à peine entrevu qu'il s'était éclipsé dans son bureau sans rien dire.

L'envie de partir et de le tuer avant montait en elle de plus en plus violemment.

Elle en était venue à haïr cette pièce sombre, ce sofa, ce manoir et plus que tout cette attente.

Elle était épuisée par les deux jours passés.

Durant ces journées, elle était passé par différentes phases. Elle s'était révoltée contre le sort qui s'acharnait contre elle, puis elle s'était dégoûtée d'avoir pu accepter un tel marché et enfin elle s'était résignée.

Maintenant, la seul chose à laquelle elle aspirait c'était que cela se termine rapidement pour pouvoir oublier à jamais cette mésaventure.

Drapée dans sa dignité, elle tenait à montrer sa supériorité à Malefoy.

Rien ne pouvait la toucher.

Cependant, plus les secondes passaient, plus ce personnage illusoire s'émoussait. L'attente faisait renaître peu à peu ses doutes, ses frayeurs et surtout ses remords.

Elle entendit un bruit imperceptible derrière la porte. Elle sursauta mais ce reprit bien vite. Il n'aurait pas le plaisir de la voir faillir. Elle lui montrerait qu'elle aussi pouvait être orgueilleuse, forte et insensible.

Au final, c'était bien cela l'objet de ce pacte, la lutte de deux orgueils, de deux volontés et deux corps.

Une femme entra dans le boudoir sans lumière. Hermione étouffa une exclamation…

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Elle réexamina la peau argentée, les yeux rosés, la bouche or, et la chevelure ébène. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver devant une nymphe, cette espèce ayant disparut définitivement de la surface de la terre chassée par les sorciers.

Elle se reprit encore une fois.

Aucun sentiment...

Rien ne devait transparaître d'elle.

« Mademoiselle, je suis à votre entière disposition durant la durée de votre… séjour parmi nous. Je me nomme Jasmin et je suis votre servante comme je vous le répète. » énonça d'une voix suave la nymphe

Hermione lui sourit ironiquement.

« Charmante attention de Malefoy ! Savez vous quant il compte être présent ou si du moins il compte l'être un jour ? »

« Je ne sais, Mademoiselle. En l'attendant, nous pourrions peut être nous préparer » soupira t elle d'une voix sans timbre.

« Je suis déjà prête. Cela sera très bien pour ce que nous allons faire » rétorqua aigrement Hermione.

Jasmin examina en souriant le jean délavé et la chemise blanche de la jeune fille

« Vous ne pouvez vous présenter comme cela » murmura doucement la jeune femme.

Hermione lui lança son regard le plus vénéneux et se leva de mauvaise grâce pour la suivre.

Jasmin souriait dans le vide. Cette enfant était parfaite. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'elle voulait se venger des Malefoy qu'elle désespérait de trouver la personne idéale.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

_Elle tenait enfin sa vengeance. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Drago regardait avec dégoût l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait. Une odeur de fleurs fanées et de plantes rassis se dégageait de ce minuscule réduit. Des vêtements et des livres étaient épar sur le sol crasseux. Aucunes lumières ne filtraient.

« Un trou à rat » murmura –t- il pour lui-même

« Vous avez tout à fait raison Drago. Cependant, veillez m'excuser du désordre des lieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous recevoir ici » railla une voix mielleuse qu'il le fit sursauter.

Il fit une rapide volte face.

Séverus Rogue, mal coiffé, mal rasé, les vêtements dans un état déplorable mais avec le même regard flamboyant, menaçait de sa baguette le jeune Drago

« Lâchez cela professeur. » murmura doucement Drago

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Que faites-vous ici »

« J'ai besoin d'aide. Lâchez cette baguette ! » dit d'une voix ferme Drago

« Aurait-on peur, Monsieur Malefoy ? » susurra Rogue avec un rictus ironique puis il reprit d'une voix forte et menaçante « De quel droit me donnez-vous des ordres ? Vous voulez de l'aide, expliquez-vous ! Soyez bref et concis, je sens ma baguette qui me démange (1) »

Drago lui expliqua rapidement alors la situation. Il lui fit part de ses soupçons, de ses craintes et des réactions étranges de son père.

« Il vous a dit de rester en Ecosse jusqu'à ce qu'on …. l'innocente et vous l'avez cru » répéta Séverus d'une voix moqueuse

« Oui, professeur » souffla le blondin soudainement mal à l'aise

« Quel personnage crédible et stupide, faîtes vous, Drago ! Votre père quoiqu'il fasse est condamné. S'il quitte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci le tuera pour son infidélité. S'il ne le trahit pas et qu'il survit à la bataille finale, il subira le baiser du détracteur. Quoiqu'il fasse, il mourra c'est pourquoi il vous a éloigné. Il ne veut pas vous emporter dans sa chute »murmura avec délice l'ancien maître des Potions.

« Vous en êtes heureux ? » cracha Malefoy

« J'ai passé trois ans à me cacher comme de la vermine pour fuir la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Excusez, jeune homme, si je me réjouis de peu de choses! »

« Je ne veux pas que mon père meurt. Il doit en réchappé. Aidez-moi, professeur. » implora Dray

Séverus examina avec sévérité le visage lunaire du jeune homme. La vision fugitive de Lucius Malefoy au même age lui traversa l'esprit. En souvenir l'homme qui avait été son seul véritable ami, il allait accéder à la prière de son fils. Les risques qu'il encourait, étaient énormes. Quel que soit l'issu du combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, il aurait à pâtir du choix qu'il faisait à cet instant. Cependant joueur dans l'âme, il hésita peu.

« Je consens Drago à t'aider mais pour cela tu devras faire exactement ce que je te dis. La partie que nous allons jouer aussi est très serrée pour toi comme pour moi. De plus, je te préviens ne te fais pas d'espoir. Il y a peu de chance que ton père se tire de cette affaire »

Drago lui lança son sourire plus radieux.

Il était certain que Séverus l'écouterait, le conseillerait et au final l'aiderait. Le doute s'était emparé de lui au commencement de l'entretien mais au final tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Une vague d'espoir le saisit.

Il sauverait son père. Il en était certain.

« Assit toi, gamin » grogna Séverus dans un élan familiarité quelque peu choquant venant d'un tel homme.

Drago s'exécuta avec répugnance. Les draps étaient recouverts de saleté et de poussière.

"La première chose à faire. C'est d'espionner ton père. Je veux connaître tout ce qu'il fait tout ce qu'il dit et tout ces choix. La seconde chose est de recueillir un maximun de témoignage, de preuves qui innocente ton père"

" Mais Père est un Mangemort. Il a fait ce qu'on lui reproche"

" Et alors nous inventerons. Que croyait tu, gamin, que cela serait simple?"

"Non, bien sûr!" bredouilla Drago

" Il est tard, nous parlerons de cela plus en détail, demain matin. Va dormir" ordonna séchement le Maître des Potions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La salle à manger était immense. Illuminée de millier de bougies, on la croyait sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée. La table au proportion gigantesque couverte de plats aux colorie diverses, accentuait cet effet.

Oui, tout était féerique sauf peut-être l'atmosphère étrangement glaciale qui se dégageait des personnes présentes. A chaque bout de la table siégeait tel des rois, les époux Malefoy si semblable dans leur froideur. Hermione se trouvait comme perdu entre ces deux astres silencieux.

Le silence de plus en plus irréel ne faisait qu'indisposer encore plus la jeune fille qui l'était déjà énormément.

Elle s'était demandé des centaines de fois comment Lucius avait-il pu la présenter à sa femme, et les faire dîner tous ensemble.

Elle se sentait humilié au plus profond d'elle-même. Pourtant au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, elle se rendait comte que la haine qui existait entre les époux était la chose qui la gênait le plus.

Ils ne se parlaient pas et pourtant il ne cessait se toisé en souriant.

_Des sourires connivences. _

Il se détestait, se battait froid et pourtant confusément elle les sentait fort d'une alliance puissance contre elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance malsaine et perverse. Elle regarda avec passion son assiette tentant d'oublier le monde autour d'elle.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Narcissia Malefoy. Celle ci la regardait avec un sourire dédaigneux. Lucius examinait avec défis sa femme. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire blasé.

« Vous faites quoi dans votre vie, Mademoiselle ? » s'enquit doucement la maîtresse de maison

Hermione rougit furieusement.

« Je suis étudiante. » bredouilla-t-elle

« C'est fort peu lucratif comme travail. Les fins de mois doivent être difficiles, en ces temps de crise » énonça-t-elle doucement

Hermione retient ces larmes difficilement.

Pour qui la prenait-on ?

Elle fixa de nouveau son assiette.

Lucius considérait avec amusement la jeune fille. Il était satisfais de rabaisser l'orgueil de celle-ci. Il était surtout heureux de voir la maladresse et la timidité naturelle d'Hermione reprendre le dessus. Il voulait être le maître incontesté de la situation.

Aucun dérapage n'était donc permit.

Ni tendresse, ni pitié, et maîtrise totale des sentiments …

Il s'accrochait à ses principes d'autant plus que pour la première fois il sentait chez cette gamine un adversaire digne de lui.

Quelqu'un qui était capable de le déstabilisé et pire même de triompher de ses jeux ignobles.

« Je sors ce soir, très cher. Aurais-tu besoin de _la loge_ ? »

« Non, pourquoi, Narcissia » demanda froidement Lucius

« Je te l'ai dis, je sors »

« Avec qui ? »

« Mais avec qui je veux. Tu as tes folies coûteuses, j'ai les miennes » railla Narcissia en fixant Hermione.

La jeune fille se mit à trembler incontrôlablement. Elle lâcha sa fourchette avec une l'envie folle de pleurer. Une nausée l'assaillit. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme. Il ne fallait pas pleurer, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient.

Narcissia avait observé méchamment la réaction de cette petite fille. Elle souriait intérieurement. Pouvoir rabaisser les maîtresses de son mari était devenu une passion., la seul qui lui restait.

« Mais bien sûr Cissa. Fait ce que tu veux ! Jette au feu l'honneur des Malefoy si cela t'amuse, affiche-toi avec tes amants. Je n'en ai cure. Tu as fait ton devoir. Tu m'as donné un fils. Je n'attends plus rien de toi » persifla le maître des lieux en portant son verre de bordeaux à ses lèvres.

Narcissia blêmit.

Il était passé maître dans la façon de la blesser.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme, et pire que tout continuait à l'aimer passionnément.

Elle l'avait cru épris d'elle durant les premières années de leur mariage. A la naissance de Drago, tout avait changé. Il s'était affiché avec des petites garces en la laissant à la maison s'occuper de **son **fils. Elle ne pouvait pas faire payer ces humiliations à Drago –elle l'aimais-, ni à Lucius –pour les même raisons- c'est pourquoi elle se venger sur les petites idiotes qui lui prenaient son mari.

« Bien entendu Lucius, chacun fait sa vie, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait, Cissa. Je te souhaite une fabuleuse nuit débauche, ma femme. Si te faire prendre par je-ne-sais qu'elle idiot que tu fréquente, te rend heureuse et sert à ton épanouissement, je ne peux que m'en féliciter »

Narcissia se mordit brutalement les lèvres.

« Evidement Lucius. Je te souhaite de même. J'espère que tu en auras pour ton argent. Je regrette seulement que tu ne fasses pas preuve de plus de goût dans le choix de tes maîtresses »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne se sentait pas de force à lutter contre ces deux vipères

Des larmes perlaient sur ces yeux sombres. Elle se leva brusquement.

« Veillez m'excuser » murmurait-elle

Elle se dirigea en courant vers la cour intérieure du manoir.

Enfin dehors, elle s'affaissa sur un banc et se mit à sangloter. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette nuit avait été une catastrophe. Elle n'avait autant souffert de n'être que ce qu'elle était : une petite fille timide, gauche, et sans grâce. Contre leurs méchancetés, elle ne serait rivaliser longtemps sans se détruire.

Elle avait fuit.

Elle avait été faible.

Elle n'était qu'une lâche.

Par honte, elle allait sacrifier la vie de son meilleur ami.

En effet à cet instant, il lui paraissait inconcevable de retourner dans cette salle, avec ces monstres qui prenaient plaisir à l'humilier.

Elle fut pris de spasme et s'étendit sur un banc pierre près d'un massif de rosier.

L'air était doux et des effluves de fleurs embaumées l'atmosphère, le rendant ce fait encore plus doux. Elle regarda la lune et la lumière argentée qui se dégageait de celle ci. C'était si beau et si calme.

Lucius la regardait. Il l'avait suivit dès qu'elle s'était enfuie. Il n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

Et quel spectacle !

Les cheveux en désordre, les yeux rougies par les larmes, sa robe noire relevée au-dessus de ces genoux, son décolleté plongeant, elle était plus que désirable.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle. Une branche craqua sous ses pas.

Elle se retourna rapidement. Ces yeux exprimaient quelque chose proche de la haine. Une rage sans non ravageait tous ses traits.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » bafouilla t elle

« Vous allez rentrer avec moi, Mademoiselle ! » ordonna Lucius, absorbé par la silhouette de la jeune fille

Elle ricana et se leva brusquement.

« Je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais » hurla t elle dans le vide.

Elle se mit à suffoquer dangereusement.

Lucius la contemplait fasciné par tant de fougue, de jeunesse et de passion

Il s'approcha insensiblement sans faire attention aux phrases sans sens qu'elle débitait.

« Calmez-vous » dit-t-il faiblement

« Me calmer ! Vous, vous moquez de moi ? Vous, vous n'avez cessé de m'humilier pendant ce repas. Je ne suis pas une … , une… »

« Courtisane? Bien sûr que croyez vous êtes ? Vous êtes à moi ! Mon jouet ma chose durant huit nuits » coupa-t-il ironiquement.

Il prenait un plaisir fou à l'insulter.

C'était presque jouissif de voir cette gamine trop fière les larmes yeux.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux embués de rage.

Quelque chose se rompit brusquement.

Elle le gifla, puis recommença, encore et encore. Elle le griffa et cria.

Lucius que ces réactions surprenaient resta interdit.

Devant la rage de cette gamine, il ne savait que faire.

Il la colla contre le mur dans un ultime sursaut de conscience puis l'embrassa. Elle se débattit lui griffant le torse, puis subitement se calma ... un peu.

Il força l'entrée de ces lèvres violemment. Leurs deux langues une fois en contact commencèrent à s'affronter avec passion. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la robe trop courte de sa jeune amante. Celle-ci ne réagit pas à cette intrusion trop préoccupée par le baiser.

Elle avait chaud comme jamais. Son sang palpitait à un rythme infernal. Elle avait une envie folle de la peau de cet homme qu'il la malmenait.

Envie de sa peau, de son corps contre elle.

Envie de le sentir en elle.

Elle n'avait jamais eu un tel désir à un niveau aussi fort.

La main de Lucius se fit plus entreprenante tandis que le baiser s'adoucit. Il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse et entrepris de faire glisser le string de la jeune fille.

Il avait affreusement envie d'elle.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, il l'allongea sur le sol brutalement. Au contact de l'herbe fraîche et mouillée, Hermione sursauta mais oublia vite cette sensation désagréable au profit du plaisir qui montait en elle.

Une fois sur la jeune fille, Lucius entreprit de la déshabiller. Il lui arracha sa robe. Elle se retrouva nue dans ces bras. Il stoppa son baiser et retira rapidement ses vêtements.

Il s'étendit une seconde fois sur elle, et recommença à l'embrasser. Hermione se sentait grisée par le contact de la peau si douce et au grain si particulier de celui-ci. Elle sentit la main de Lucius, lui écartait les cuisses. Elle rougit et ferma définitivement les yeux.

Il se mit doucement à effleurer le sexe de la jeune fille tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il suçota doucement la peau tendre de celui ci tandis qu'Hermione glissait ses mains sur son torse. Il commença à caresser la poitrine d'Hermione avec douceur.

Hermione sentit une intense chaleur envahir progressivement son bas ventre tandis que la respiration de Lucius se faisait plus difficile.

Il cessa quelques secondes ces caresses et regarda le spectacle offert. Avec les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cuisses écartées, la jeune fille était d'une attirance folle.

Il sentis son érection devenir de plus en plus douloureuse. Sans plus de façon, il la pénétra.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra le regard acier de Lucius. Une vague de plaisir la saisit.

Elle gémit doucement sous ces coups de rein. Tout en pétrissant sa poitrine menue, il se mit à faire de long mouvement. Sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Uni dans un même cri, ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur jouissance. Lucius épuisé par cette étreinte courte mais intense, s'affaissa sur l'herbe, la tête contre la peau tendre d'Hermione.

Celle-ci reprenait ses esprits avec difficultés tout en scrutant le ciel étoilé.

C'était la première fois, qu'elle faisait l'amour comme cela, avec autant de violence et de fougue. Sans le vouloir, son esprit se rappela d'un autre corps, d'un autre sourire, d'une autre peau, et d'autres lèvres.

_Ron _

__

_Ron si doux, si tendre, si amoureux _

_Ron qu'elle venait de trahir._

Elle se leva doucement s'en réveiller Lucius qui c'était endormi. Elle le considéra avec une tendresse contenue. Il était si beau, si lumineux dans cette obscurité.

Il ressemblait tellement à un ange ou du moins à un petit enfant que cela en devenait émouvant.

Etrangement, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se détestait elle…

Plus lui

Elle se rhabilla doucement puis s'enfuit dans la nuit.

===================================================

Ce chapitre est très mauvais ! Je m'en excuse profondément. Mille Pardon

Légère référence à Cyrano de Bergerac de Rostand

Le chapitre 4 promet d'être encore plus pervers. Lucius emmène Hermione dans un endroit très particulier…


	4. La loge

LE PACTE 

**Disclamer : **Le credo habituel…. Tout est à J K Rolwing ( elle ne veut pas partager, - milles fois- hélas…) seul cette histoire m'appartient****

****

**Rating R :**Il se justifie totalement comme vous le verrez bientôt****

**Résum :**La guerre fait rage, et Harry Potter est introuvable. Tous ont perdu espoir, seul Hermione Granger croit encore en la survit de son meilleur ami. A bout de force, elle décide de demander de l'aide à Lucius Malefoy. Celui ci accepte mais ces conditions sont inacceptables ! Pourtant entre son désir de sauver son meilleurs et une certaine vision de l'honneur, Hermione devra choisir ? … Quels que soit sont choix, celui chamboulera sa vision de la vie

**---Réponse Reviews---**

_Jess :_ Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre

_Virginie1 :_ Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Pour ce qui est du reste, merci de m'avoir signaler l'erreur dans le chapitre 1. Je vais essayer de la modifier.

En ce qui concerne Drago…

Sujet épineux ! J'aime beaucoup ce perso (comme toi je suppose) et je suis totalement consciente qu'il n'est pas du tout le petit agneau que j'ai décrit dans ma fic… Voilà, je reconnais donc mon erreur de bonne foix

J'ai modifié le caractère de Drago pour plein de raison. Tout d'abord, je suis persuadée que nous sommes tous profondément duel : ni totalement bon, ni totalement mauvais. (D'où l'amour que ressent Lulu pour son fils) Ensuite, si j'avais fait un Drago plus machiavélique et plus sombre, il aurait beaucoup trop ressemblé à son père. Or, pour vous, lecteur, cela aurait été répétitif et pour aussi…

Voilà donc pour ma défense !

J'essayerais quant même de renforcer le perso de Drago pour qu'il soit plus crédible. Dans cette fic, je tends au maximum de rester proche des caractères du livre donc … je ferais un effort pour Drago

Voilà, voilà, voil

Bisous et merci encore

Ivrian : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par ce nouveau chapitre ---croise très fort les doigts----

Lila Flow :  Tout d'abord : suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic !!!!

Pour ce qui est du couple Séverus/ Drago, je ne peux hélas pas t'exauser. J'ai déjà prévu la fin et si Sévi se met avec Drago cela change tout –peut être pas tout mais disons que cela modifie la fin--- donc je ne veux pas. Je vais peut être faire un minuscule slash mais cela ne sera pas avec Drago (Moi, aussi suis fan des slashs !!)

A oui ! Pour la nymphe, tu as très bien comprit. Elle veut se venger et elle va se servir de Mione pour cela

Namie Cassy : Cela m'a beaucoup touché ce que tu m'as dit. (Cela se voit tant que cela que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi ?) Je suis totalement paniqué à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre… J'ai peur que subitement vous trouviez tout très nul ou pire.

Je vais tenter d'être plus cool et moins stresser puisqu'en soit cela ne sert à rien

Merci encore pour ton message !!

Milles bisous

Wierdo : Tu trouves mon chapitre 'très beau'... milles merci !!! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise

Dans ton message, tu me dis que tu trouves qu'Hermione passe vite de l'amour à la haine… mais elle n'aime pas Lucius. Elle le désire… C'est un sentiment très violent mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. La haine c'est très proche du désir, non ?

Moi, aussi avant d'écrire le chapitre 3, je m'imaginais une grosse bagarre qui dégénère et puis au file des mots je suis arrivé à une petite dispute qui se finit par… euh voil !! (miammm)

Tu me dis également que tu imaginais un Lucius plus sado maso… Je ne sais pas, peut être que c'est ce qu'il dégage. Dans ma fic, le but de Lulu n'est pas tant de profiter d'Hermione mais de la déstabiliser ! Mais il quant même très pervers … (tu verras …)

Blade : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras et merci pour ta review.

PourHikin : Moi aussi, je tiens à te dire un grand merci. Ta review ma fait énormément plaisir. J'avais très peur : que tout ces détails, et l'ambiance ne soit pas appréciés des lecteurs…

Pour ce qui est de la relation Drago/Lucius : Moi aussi j'en avais assez du fait qu'à chaque fois ils se détestent. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas s'aimer comme des gens normaux, c'est vrai non ?

Logelez : Je relis ton message, je le relis, je le rerelis et je vois toujours la même chose. 'Les fautes d'orthographes ne se voient pas beaucoup'.

Youpi.

Merci, Merci, Merci !!!!

Je n'ai plus qu'à faire lire cela à mes profs et ils arrêteront de me pourrir la vie avec l'orthographe… Faites que ce miracle continue…

Je délire tout seul ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est momentan

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup approfondi les relations entre tous les personnages avant le fameux pacte. Disons que dans ma vision des choses :

Il existait un truc très fort entre Harry et Mione comme si Mione était la grande sœur d'Harry. Il partage la même vision du monde.

Avec Ron, c'est différent. Je pense qu'Hermione est profondément amoureuse du Ronald Weasley d'avant : drôle, amoureux, tendre… mais elle n'aime pas celui qu'il est devenu. J'imagine bien une relation très tendre entre eux (très différente que celle qu'elle entretient avec Lulu)…

Pour ce qui est de Lulu, c'était le grand méchant.

Voilà, ma vision des choses (mais on s'en fout complètement)

Gros bisous

Yvanna0620 : Là voilà, la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira (avec un peu de chance, il plaira ce chapitre 4 ). Tu m'as mit dans tes favoris je suis à la fois flatté (moi !!!) et tétanisé (si la suite ne te plaît pas ?)

Pour ce qui est de la scène de sexe (peut pas dire d'amour, y en à pas) c'est vrai qu'elle est courte. J'ai trouvé assez ardu de l'écrire si vous voulez savoir. Celle qui est dans ce chapitre est différente… Tu jugeras ! …

AngedesFees :  Je suis tout à fait d'accord, c'est toujours quant on est à fond dans une histoire que l'on se rend compte qu 'elle ne contient qu'un ou deux chapitres !!!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre…

Merci à tous de vos reviews !!!!!!!!

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture. Je ne dis plus rien sur chapitre (cela fait réagir étrangement les reviewer !!! )

Je ne dirais donc pas que je n'aime pas ce chapitre.

Je ne vous dis rien !

A vous de juger !

**Chapitre 4 : La loge**

_Elle avait chaud, très chaud._

_Elle sentait ses lèvres fines, fraîches et lisses contre son cou. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif quand son amant se mit à déboutonner langoureusement son chemisier. Celui ci, de sa main libre, dégrafa avec lenteur son soutient gorge puis il effleura la peau de la jeune femme._

_Elle psalmodia des mots sans sens quand celui commença à mordiller son cou tout en glissant sa main sur ses cuisses brûlantes..._

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement devant une caresse plus précise de son amant. A cet instant celui ci leva ces yeux vers la jeune femme. _

_L'argent croisa l'ambre. _

_Le sang de la jeune fille se mit à bouillir sous le regard glacé de cet homme…_

_Celui-ci lui lança un sourire carnassier et … _

Un long grincement aigu rompit le silence de la nuit

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, sa chemise de nuit trempée.

Elle se leva subitement du lit comme si celui était recouvert de chardon ardent

Elle se tourna doucement vers Ron. Il dormait paisiblement, à milles lieux d'imaginer que sa fiancée rêvait d'un autre.

Mentalement, elle se répéta cette phrase.

Elle rêvait d'un autre et pas de n'importe quel autre.

_Lucius Malefoy. _

En effet, depuis cette première nuit, elle n'avait cessé de revivre l'étreinte qu'elle avait partagée avec lui.

Celle-ci avait été tellement différente.

Dans leur geste, il n'y avait eu aucune beauté, seulement de la colère, du désir et à son plus grand dam de l'osmose.

Cette entente parfaite qu'elle ne réussissait plus à trouver avec Ron, elle l'avait eu avec cet autre.

Elle se sentait coupable de cela.

Elle observa de nouveau son fiancé pour effacer ces sombres pensées de son esprit.

Il dormait comme si l'amour d'Hermione était acquis.

Il s'endormait dans la routine et dans la sécurité et pire que tout il ignorait ces fautes.

Elle s'en voulait et plus encore elle lui en voulait à lui.

Elle le détestait de ne rien voir de son état, et de ne plus la comprendre.

Subitement, elle se rappela cette première nuit de remord et de non-sommeil.

Elle était rentrée, épuisée et tremblante de ce premier rendez-vous avec Malefoy.

Ron n'avait rien dit de son absence durant cette soirée. Il n'avait même cherché à savoir où elle était.

A la vue du comportement de la jeune fille, il s'était efforc d'arrêter de jouer les indifférents. Il s'était entendu avec fougue sur des sujets d'actualité, toujours les mêmes : la faim, Voldemort et la guerre.

Elle avait éclaté en sanglot, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Elle se sentait tellement sale d'avoir accepté ce marché.

Elle devait être tellement mauvaise pour avoir aimé sentir le corps de Malefoy gémissant contre elle.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait observé et c'était tut. Elle s'était effondrée sur le lit et il s'était retiré de la chambre … par pudeur, pour ne pas la gêner peut-être…

Il l'avait abandonné seul avec ces démons.

Ron s'en était voulu de cette réaction lâche.

Devant Hermione le découragement le prenait souvent. Il l'aimait toujours avec passion mais maintenant -depuis la disparition d'Harry- il ne savait plus que faire. Il l'avait tellement peur de la blesser, d'augmenter sa souffrance.

Il se sentait profondément décalé par à rapport à elle.

Hermione comprenait confusément ces raisons. Pourtant elle lui en voulait toujours.

Elle rompit le charme qui l'attachait à ce lit et se dirigea maladroitement dans le noir, vers la salle de bain.

Elle alluma les bougies et s'avança vers le lavabo. Elle fit longtemps couler l'eau froide tout en se regardant, étonnée.

Malgré son dégoût pour elle-même, elle réussissait encore à vivre avec ses remords, à contempler son reflet sans vomir.

Le bruit de l'eau la rassurait mieux même l'apaisait. Elle approcha ses lèvres du flux glacé et se mit à boire goulûment. Elle éteignit d'un geste brusque le robinet et se fixa avec intensité.

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus dans cette situation, c'était que progressivement elle l'avait acceptée.

Elle se dirigea vers un son jean et en sortit un bout de papier griffonné à la hâte.

« Soyez là à cinq heures mardi. LM »

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Avec cet homme, il fallait se contentais du strict minimum et encore…

Pas d'amour, pas de tendresse, rien

Hermione sourit à son reflet.

Cela lui convenait tout à fait. D'ailleurs que pouvait-on attendre d'un Malefoy ? Elle le désirait mais ce n'était qu'un vil instinct qu'elle réussirait à combattre... comme les autres.

Elle s'offrit un sourire d'encouragement.

Tout s'arrangerait comme toujours.

Quel que soit le degré de désespoir d'une situation, son optimisme sans faille reprenait le dessus.

===================================================================

Les dalles de pierres étaient humides et glaciales. L'air pratiquement irrespirable. Le vent s'engouffrait dans la cellule sans lumière. Au centre de la pièce, un jeune homme recroquevillé, se berçait doucement pour lutter contre le froid.

Lucius Malefoy n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu une pièce dans un état aussi pitoyable. Le sol était jonché d'immondice et l'odeur qui se dégageait de ce cachot trop peu éclairé était infect. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et l'appuya sur son visage dans l'espoir de filtrer l'air.

Il avança doucement vers la créature informe enchaînée qui avait été dans un temps pas ci lointain un jeune homme plein de vie, éclatant de force et d'espoir.

Avec infiniment de douceur, il le secoua pour attirer son attention.

Un tressaillement de bête saisit le corps malingre et blafard du jeune homme. Il se blottit contre le sol subitement et se mit à gémir doucement comme un animal peureux que l'on n'aurait trop battu.

Pourtant malgré la peur qui l'habitait le jeune homme leva la tête. Il croisa le regard froid et métallique de son visiteur. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

Lucius, devant ces yeux incroyablement verts recula, prit de panique.

Il avait lu dans ce regard quelque chose d'incroyablement fort, et d'indestructible.

Quelque chose que lui Lucius Malefoy ne comprenait pas très bien.

Quelques chose que Voldemort n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à posséder.

Ce n'était pas l'espoir, ce n'était pas l'amour, c'était au-delà de cela.

C'était la Vie à son plus suprême degré.

Harry Potter -car tel était le non du garçon qui tentait vainement de survivre-, se leva avec difficulté.

Le regard de Lucius fut attiré par les chaînes argentées qui emprisonnaient les chevilles et les poignets du jeune homme.

Son esprit notait tout ces petits détails : le nombre de chaînes, la lumière, qui était de garde, quels jours, à quelles heures etc.… Toutes ces petites choses anodines qui seraient absolument essentielles pour la fameuse évasion du gamin.

« Monsieur Potter, enchanté de voir que vous êtes vivant » souffla d'une voix neutre Malefoy sans regarder les yeux du mioche.

Cette petite flamme de vie sur ce spectre lui glaçait toujours le sang et il ne réussissait pas à s'y habituer.

Harry contempla sans y croire Lucius

« Vous ne me torturez pas ? » constata le Survivant froidement tout en s'assaillant sur le sol glacé.

« Il faut croire que non, jeune homme » répondit laconiquement l'homme blond

« A la bonne heure, vous venez me tuer ? » murmura curieux le jeune homme.

« Non, c'est ce que vous voulez ? » rétorqua ironiquement Lucius

Harry lança un sourire gai à un Lucius époustouflé. Les conditions invivables, les tortures répétées n'avaient aucunement égratigné le caractère bien trempé mieux même enjoué du survivant.

Tout en s'en défendant, Lucius fut gagné d'une bouffé d'admiration pour ce gosse.

« Que venez vous faire ici ? »

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! Relevez-vous, Monsieur Potter !»

Harry s'exécuta avec méfiance.

Une fois debout, Lucius observa avec minutie le corps meurtri du survivant.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas mang ? » demanda l'homme en noir avec une relative froideur qu'il était très loin de ressentir.

La maigreur du garçon était désolante voir plus… effrayante.

Oui, Lucius était effrayé. Il avait tout mis sur la victoire de ce gamin contre son maître. Or le garçon squelettique, couvert de blessure en tout genre ne serais vaincre le terrible Voldemort.

Un sentiment d'anxiét l'envahit. Il était allé trop loin dans la trahison pour pouvoir reculer.

De plus, le grand jour approchait inexorablement.

Il faudrait donc faire _avec_ et tacher de régler au plus vite_ les problèmes les plus pressant._

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » souffla une petite voix fragile et dans un élan continua « Je ne sais plus »

« Ce n'est pas grave » murmura Lucius

Un lourd silence s'installa, empoisonnant l'air.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » s'enquit doucement Harry.

« Je suis ici pour vous… pour vous aider » répondit Lucius.

« Ah! » répondit laconiquement Harry

« Vous ne me croyez pas » constata froidement le plus âgé des deux.

« Je – je ne sais pas ! Cette nouvelle me paraît étrange. Non, je crois que je n'apporte aucune fois à votre parole » murmura timidement presque le survivant

« Pourtant… » souffla dans le vide Malefoy

Harry se rassit, épuisé.

« C'est une nouvelle torture ? »

« Non, je ne vous torture pas. Cela n'est pas dans mon attention. » répéta excédé Malefoy

« Alors expliquez moi ce que vous faites ici ! » s'emporta brusquement Harry

Lucius toisa avec humeur le jeune homme trop frêle.

« Je suis là pour vos aider, Potter. Vous ne me croyez pas. Je m'en moque… Vous voulez des explications, je ne vous en donnerais pas aujourd'hui… »

« Pourquoi me sauvez vous… maintenant ? Un élan de bonté chez les Malefoy, la volonté de faire votre beat de l'année… Je ne sais quoi encore… » cria presque Harry

« Granger »

« Mione ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans cette histoire » s'étonna le survivant

« Elle m'a convaincu de vous aidez ! »

Un rire froid et ironique rompit l'atmosphère paisible de la pièce.

Lucius frissonna malgré lui. Le gosse s'était endurçit assurément. Il ne savait pas si cette nouvelle donnée était réelement positive.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle vous à proposer pour cela ? »

« La seul chose qu'une femme peut donner dans ces cas là… sa jeunesse, ses lèvres, sa croupe, ses seins… »

« Impossible » cracha t il puis il reprit devant le visage triomphant de Lucius « Pourquoi… Ron était-il au courant de ce marché? »

« Pour le pacte ? Non, votre meilleur ami pense, non mieux est persuadé de votre mort»

Harry regarda de nouveau le visage angélique de son interlocuteur.

Il savait que celui-ci ne lui mentait pas.

Un sentiment proche du désespoir l'envahit, suivit juste après d'une formidable envie de se venger de ceux qui ne lui avaient pas gardé leur confiance, des autres qui c'était toujours servi de lui, de **Voldemort** qui l'avait enfermé ici.

« Que puis-je faire, pour vous faciliter la tâche ? » s'enquit doucement le Survivant.

Un sourire triomphant illumina le visage grave de Malefoy

« Continuer à survire… devenir plus fort … pour le vaincre »

« Tout un programme »

« Comme vous dites ! Je vous apporterai mon aide dans cette 'formidable aventure'. » se moqua 'gentiment' Lucius puis il ajouta plus grave « Avez vous besoin de quelques choses ? »

« Manger… de la nourriture comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, de soins, je ne pourrais combattre si je suis déjà à moitié mort. J'aimerais aussi du repos et des vêtements » dit-il précipitamment comme pour être sûr d'être exauser

« Vous aurez tous cela au plus tôt » le rassura Malefoy

« J'aimerais également … des nouvelles. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe derrière ces murs. Savoir qu'au-delà de ce donjon des gens rient et pleurent. des personnes vivent … que je ne suis plus seul. »

« Je comprends »

« Je ne crois pas ! » dit-il férocement puis reprit plus calmement « Que prépare-t-il … »

« Mon maître ne me fait pas de grande confidence mais j'ai pu comprendre qu'il met à jour un rituel très ancien… un rituel visant… l'immortalit » dit Lucius d'une voix monocorde

Harry sentit son sang se figeait.

Si Voldemort réussissait, c'était la fin de leur monde tel qu'il l'avait connu.

« L'ordre le sait ? »

« Je ne sais, Potter. Je ne suis pas fort apprécié de Dumbledore. Je m'interroge pour savoir la raison d'ailleurs. Je présume qu'ils l'ignorent… »

« Renseignez-vous sur cela. Je ne peux lutter contre ce que je ne connais pas ! »

« Evidement… »

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Lucius se retourna brusquement et lança avec force un sortilège de sommeil au Survivant.

Bellatrix apparut dans le cachot

« Le bébé dort » murmura t elle tristement puis elle tourna ses yeux gourmands vers Malefoy « Tu t'es bien amusé Lucius ? »

===================================================================

Hermione regarda son reflet dans le miroir tandis que Jasmin défaisait tout en babillant les nombreuses papillotes de la jeune femme. Hermione soupira encore une fois. Elle comprenait tout à coup pourquoi Malefoy lui avait ordonné de venir si tôt.

« Quel âge avait vous, Mademoiselle » demanda en souriant Jasmin.

« Vingt ans et quelques mois » soupira Hermione que les incessantes questions de la nymphe exaspérait.

Celle ci voulait tout savoir d'elle : son âge, ses goûts, son passé, ses ambitions, ses origines … tout. Hermione éludait la plus part des questions mais elle ne pouvait devant l'infatigable inquisiteur qu'elle avait comme femme de chambre, s'empêcher de répondre à certaine.

« Et vous, Jasmin ? » s'enquit doucement la jeune fille dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation d'elle.

«Je n'ai rien de très intéressant à raconter, Mademoiselle » murmura Jasmin résolument mal à l'aise

Ce ton n'avait pas échappé à Hermione et celui-ci éveilla aussitôt sa curiosit

« Vous êtes une nymphe ? C'est tout à fait passionnant ! »

« Je suis une sang-mêlé Mademoiselle pas une nymphe. Mon père était un sorcier » coupa t elle sèchement

Hermione n'osa approfondir le sujet tant le ton avait été cassant.

D'une certaine manière, elle comprenait Jasmin. C'était parfois si difficile de ne pas appartenir à un clan bien défini. Personnelement, elle souffrait énormément de ses origines moldus même si elle le cachait.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle était née chez des sorciers…

Elle aurait eu enfin le droit à l'erreur.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ainsi, elle devait donc prouver à tous qu'elle valait en puissance, et en intelligence tous les sangs purs du monde.

C'était une lutte de tout instant, harassante comme toutes les luttes désespérées.

« C'est terminé, Mademoiselle » susurra Jasmin.

Hermione leva les yeux sur le miroir et fut ébahit par l'image qui s'en reflétait.

Elle était tellement…pas vraiment jolie, autre chose.

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'un miroir sur pied près de la coiffeuse. La robe dont elle avait été revêtue était tout à fait charmante :fine, léger, à la couleur bleue profond.

On la croyait faite pour elle tant elle mettait en valeur le visage et les formes de la jeune fille. Elle admira quelques secondes le brillant édifice de boucles qui lui servait de coiffure, ainsi que le maquillage.

**Désirable**

Voilà le mot qu'elle cherchait pour définir la jeune fille brune et piquante qui la regardait dans cette psyché, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Le maître adorera » déclara avec un accent de triomphe Jasmin

Hermione se retourna brusquement surprise de nouveau par le ton de la jeune nymphe.

« Depuis combien de temps, êtes vous aux services des Malefoy ? » murmura froidement Hermione

« Depuis que je suis enfant Mademoiselle. Ma mère travaillait ici » murmura Jasmin

« Et vous aimez vos employeurs? »

« Mes maîtres » rectifia Jasmin « Comme des maîtres, Mademoiselle »

Hermione se retourna rapidement et sourit de nouveau à son reflet dans un élan incompressible de coquetterie.

« Nous devons y aller, Mademoiselle si cela ne vous dérange pas » murmura humblement Jasmin

Hermione acquiesça et se mit à la suivre dans le dédale des couloirs obscurs.

« Il est là bas, la porte à gauche » dit Jasmin

« Mais … » s'exclama Hermione.

La nymphe avait déjà disparut.

Hermione après un moment de stupéfaction s'engouffra dans le couloir. Une musique triste, et douce se répandait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la dit porte. Elle voulut frapper avant d'entrer mais la musique l'en n'empêcha. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que le virtuose cesse son morceau pour elle. Elle entrouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa.

Lucius s'arrêta de jouer également et se retourna rapidement.

« C'est vous qui … ? » demanda éberlué Hermione

« Il faut croire que cela ne peut être que moi, Miss, le piano n'étant pas ensorcelé. » railla Lucius, vexé par la surprise de la demoiselle.

« Vous avez été très longue, Hermione mais le résultat est tout à fait ravissant. Vous êtes excusé par conséquent. » énonça t il poliment en la regardant

Hermione rosit un peu et se maudit de cette réaction enfantine.

Lucius se leva et s'approcha d'une commode et en sortit deux masques en velours noir. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et sourit devant son tremblement. Il déposa délicatement le loup sur son visage et violemment l'embrassa. Une rougeur sans non envahit le visage d'Hermione

« Vos lèvres ont toujours ce même goût… indéfinissable et tout à fait adorable. J'ai hâte d'être au dessert, mademoiselle » dit-il en souriant tout en emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne

Hermione bredouilla quant le maître de maison s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle se rassura bientôt quant celui-ci sortit de la poudre d'un vase en cristal.

De la poudre de Cheminette…

« Où allons… »

Hermione se retrouva propulsé dans un endroit inconnu, tenu toujours fermement par Malefoy. Elle regarda la pièce circulaire dans laquelle elle avait atterri. Elle était minuscule et lui rappeler vaguement les halls d'entrées des hôtels miteux dans les vieux films en noir et blanc.

Elle frissonna un peu.

« Où somme-nous ?» interrogea Hermione alors que Malefoy enfilait calmement son masque.

« Taisez vous, Miss! Ici, c'est moi qui parle » ordonna sèchement Lucius.

Hermione se sentit rougir et s'apprêta à répliquer quant un homme à l'allure aimable apparut.

« Mademoiselle enchantée. Monsieur, vous désirez votre loge ? » souffla obséquieusement cet étrange personnage

« En effet! »

Celui-ci déshabilla du regard Hermione et sourit à Malefoy.

« Vous avez fort bon goût comme toujours, Monsieur » dit-il en commençant à s'avançait vers un couloir sombre. Hermione se sentait dans ce lieu étrangement mal à l'aise. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir et termina devant une petite porte

« Voici Monsieur »

Lucius sans un regard pour Hermione l'ouvrit et entra.

Hermione ne cessait d'être étonnée, gênée voir dégoûtée.

Elle avait toujours idéalisé le monde des sorciers. Ce genre d'endroit ne pouvait exister dans ce monde _si parfait_.

Elle lança un regard de haine profonde à l'homme qui lui avait fait découvrir un tel lieu…

Elle s'était toujours doutée que Malefoy était étrange, cruel voir profondément méchant maintenant elle savait que s'ajoutait à cela...pervers.

Elle se rassit dans la banquette tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter les gémissements, et les cris de plaisirs qui provenaient du bas.

La loge dans lequel nos protagonistes se trouvaient, étaient tout à fait particulière.

C'était une pièce plutôt petite, recouverte de coussin au sol, dans la quel on avait gliss deux banquettes contre les murs et une table au centre. En soit, si l'on omettait de dire que la paroi qui recouvrait cette loge permettait de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et de ne pas être vu, cette pièce aurait été des plus banale.

Sans les couples emboîtaient les un aux autres, la vu aurait été tout à fait agréable. En effet, la pièce donnait sur un joli jardin chinois, assez bien entretenu et illuminée de petit lampion.

Lucius observait avec amusement les corps enlacés dans le jardin. Certain s'embrassaient tendrement, tandis que d'autre forniquaient sans aucune gêne.

Son regard s'attarda quelques seconde sur une femme rousse qui se faisait caressait la poitrine avec empressement par un homme tandis qu'un autre s'activait derrière elle.

Il sourit satisfait et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Vous aimez cet endroit, Miss ? » demanda Lucius en souriant

« Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre vicieux, Malefoy »

« Pour vous servir, Hermione » déclara gaiement Lucius puis il poursuivit toujours aussi amus : «Que voulez vous manger ? »

« On dîne ici, aussi! » s'exclama dédaigneuse Hermione

Lucius éclata de rire, toujours aussi amusé par les réactions de la jeune femme

« Oui, Mademoiselle. On mange, on boit et on baise. Le Paradis sur terre en soit »

« Ce que vous vouliez » répondit-elle froidement

« Plait-il ? » susurra poliment Lucius

« Choisissez pour moi le repas. Je n'ai pas faim. Vous me coupez l'appétit » clama Hermione.

« Quel dommage » railla de sa voix traînante de Lucius « Moi, vous me l'ouvrait »

Hermione rougit et regarda ses mains puisque son regard ne pouvait se poser autre part. Lucius commanda à voix haute le repas qui apparut aussitôt.

Hermione se mit silencieusement à manger son entrée qui était tout bonnement délicieuse. Progressivement, elle se détendit et en oublia presque les vagissements des couples dans le jardin.

Lucius lui sourit et sans le vouloir-elle lui rendit son sourire.

Il se tourna brusquement. Il avait entendu un cri aigu. La voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Il s'approcha du mur et sourit à la vue du corps tremblant de Narcissia. Elle était seulement vêtue d'un très joli loup en velours turquoise, et enlacé avec passion un homme qu'il reconnaissait comme étant sa tocade du moment.

« Les femmes sont toutes des garces » constata t il avec un sourire satisfait.

Hermione écouta écœurée mais se reprit bien vite.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions.

« Vous êtes foncièrement mauvais, Malefoy. Il est normal que vous voyez le monde à votre image » persifla Hermione qui s'était promi de garder son calme.

« Et vous êtes foncièrement naïve, et ingénue. Cela vous très bien, Mademoiselle, d'ailleurs » dit-il en fixant avec ostension ses lèvres.

« Le monde est vénal. Les femmes et les hommes ne sont que des marchandises à vendre. Il suffit de connaître le prix » poursuit-il blasé.

« Ce sont les gens comme vous qui rendent ce monde ainsi » s'emporta Hermione

« Je ne pense pas, jeune fille. Nous ne faisons que jouer avec les gens. Je me sers de ce qu'ils sont pour en faire ce qu'il me plait. La nature humaine est profondément mauvaise, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »

Hermione ferma quelques seconde les yeux, laissant une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre !

Le monde n'était mauvais. Il était peu perdu mais on pouvait changer cela. Il suffisait de le vouloir

Elle sourit emporté par son raisonnement et rapprocha subitement sa chaise pour être plus proche du visage de son amant.

« Les gens … sont aveuglés par leur passion et s'il les contrôlait tout irait beaucoup mieux. Voyez la pureté des enfants, c'est la société qui les pervertissent »

Lucius lui éclata de rire et doucement murmura

« Avez vous eu beaucoup d'ami, quant vous étiez enfant ? »

Devant le regard déconfit de la jeune femme, il continua:

« Je ne pense pas Miss Granger. Je me trompe peut être. Mais à ce que j'ai cru comprendre grâce à Drago, que vous étiez plus haï qu'aimer. Quelle preuve de pureté de ne pas accepter la différence, non ? »

Il lui prit la main tendrement et baissa la voix encore

« C'est vous qui voyez le monde à votre image, pas moi ! »

Il la força à s'approcher des murs.

« Voyez ce tripot ! Regardez bien, ces femmes et ces hommes ! Où voyez-vous la pureté dans toute cette débauche. Elle n'existe pas. Regarde les bien, gamine, ces soit disant grands penseurs, ces politiciens honnêtes et ces femmes si vertueuses se vautraient dans la luxure ! Nous sommes tous des bêtes. Tu souffriras, petite, si tu ne t'en rends pas compte !» murmura-t-il avec véhémence.

Il la lâcha et se retourna de nouveau vers les parois laissant une Hermione toute troublée.

Un temps indéfini passa sans qu'aucun son –sauf le gémissement d'en bas- vienne briser le silence.

Lucius se retourna brusquement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux

« Que portez-vous en dessus de votre robe ? » soupira t il

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre

« Des sous-vêtements » bafouilla t elle

« Mais encore ? » Murmura-t-il puis il poursuivit « décrivez-les-moi ! »

Hermione rougit brusquement mais s'exécuta.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il le savait.

« Je porte un soutien-gorge bleu en soie et un string assorti » souffla Hermione

« Enlevez-le » ordonna-t-il

Hermione fermait les yeux d'épuisement mais encore une fois exécuta cette action. Elle déposa timidement le vêtement sur la banquette

« Relevez votre robe » ordonna Lucius d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Hermione était totalement rouge de honte. Elle commença doucement à relever le tissu qui lui couvrait les jambes et s'arrêta à mi-cuisse. Malefoy s'affaissa à peu plus dans son siège, défit ses chaussures et commença à faire glisser son pied sur les jambes d'Hermione. Il emprisonna doucement les chevilles de la jeune fille et massa celles-ci avec douceur. Il remonta jusqu'en haut des cuisses tout en lui souriant ironiquement. Malgré elle, elle écarta les cuisses légèrement pour facilité la tache à Malefoy. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer

« Miss Granger, vous êtes très mal placé. Venez près de moi !»

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers un Lucius passablement émoustillé. D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître la table.

« Allongez-vous sur le sol, relevez votre jupe jusqu'à vos hanches et caressez-vous » ordonna mielleusement Malefoy

« Me quoi ? » s'étouffa Hermione

« Vous avez très bien comprit. Je veux vous voir vous donner du plaisir »

« Ce n'est pas dans le contrat cela ! » s'emporta Hermione

« Vous devez m'obéir aveuglement, Granger. Pensez au malheureux Harry, seul et affamé dans sa cellule offerte au vent… » railla Lucius.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais puis à contre cœur releva sa jupe, par conséquent ses cuisses fuselées et une toison sombre.

Lucius sourit et s'affaissa de nouveau devant le spectacle. Il déboutonna doucement sa chemise et retira son veston.

Hermione laissa timidement ces mains errer quelques instant sur ses cuisses, puis se mit à caresser son sexe doucement. Elle se réinstalla et écarta un peu plus les cuisses.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, elle sentis une douce chaleur envahir ses cuisses et remonter jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Elle eut très chaud tout à coup. Son souffle s'accéléra subitement tandis qu'Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Elle s'affaissa et ferma obstinément les yeux.

Le plaisir lui fit oublier la présence de Malefoy

Elle accéléra son mouvement et une bouffée de plaisir l'envahit.

Lucius contemplait le spectacle avec un plaisir incontestable. Il se leva de la banquette et doucement rampa vers la jeune fille.

« Cesse cela ! C'est à moi maintenant de te donner du plaisir » fanfaronna Malefoy.

Hermione stoppa à regret et regarda l'homme prendre le contrôle de son corps. Son amant amusé par son relatif abandon, se déshabilla avec hâte. Une fois dévêtu, il s'allongea entre ses jambes.

Hermione le regardait sans sourire, son corps déjà tremblant de cette proximité tant rêvée au-dessus d'elle.

Durant quelques secondes, ils s'affrontèrent du regard sans rien se dire. Subitement, il la pénétra. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Il commença à effectuer de long mouvement de rein. Hermione gémit sous ce traitement plutôt rude.

Curieusement, elle adorait. Elle sentait que tout ce que pourrait lui faire ce corps, lui apparaîtrait merveilleusement agréable. Cette pensée s'envola comme tant d'autre de même farine.

Elle ne pensait plus et c'était merveilleux.

L'étreinte se fit encore plus violente. Lucius se mit à maltraiter les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'il caressait frénétiquement la poitrine de celle-ci.

Peu à peu, le plaisir de la jeune fille se fit plus violent et sa respiration plus haletante.

Le rythme de ses reins devint de plus en plus insoutenable.

Elle eut un dernier soubresaut et s'affaissa dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci se retira doucement mais resta au-dessus de la jeune fille.

Aucune phrase ne leur venait à l'esprit.

Reprenant leur souffle tous les deux, ils restaient enlacés, le regard gravement.

Ils s'affrontaient encore et toujours.

Comme de bêtes féroces, ils se toisaient du regard inlassablement.

Aucun des deux ne réussissait à rompre le lien qui les unissait.

Lucius fut d'un seul coup envahit d'une sueur froide.

Il sentait confusément qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de la situation.

Pour oublier cette atroce vérité, il se noya dans le regard sombre d'Hermione..

==========================================

Avez vous aim ?

**EXCUSEZ MOI POUR LE RETARD**


	5. Tendresse

LE PACTE:

****

**Disclamer : **** Le credo habituel…. Tout est à J K Rolwing ( elle ne veut pas partager, - milles fois- hélas…) seul cette histoire m'appartient**

**Rating R :**** Il se justifie totalement comme vous le verrez bientôt**

**Résum :**** La guerre fait rage, et Harry Potter est introuvable. Tous ont perdu espoir, seul Hermione Granger croit encore en la survit de son meilleur ami. A bout de force, elle décide de demander de l'aide à Lucius Malefoy. Celui ci accepte mais ces conditions sont inacceptables ! Pourtant entre son désir de sauver son meilleurs et une certaine vision de l'honneur, Hermione devra choisir ? … Quelque soit sont choix, celui chamboulera sa vision de la vie.**

Réponse aux reviews : 

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour leurs encouragements à : Kaorulabelle, Ivrian, casiopee, Hanna2mars, vicky-j et Silmar (mille bisous baveux et vive les croisades !!!)

virginie1 : Merci pour tes 'compliments'. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. C'est vrai que cela peut paraître étrange qu'Hermione soit dans un tel état quant Lulu la touche !! Tu verras dans ce chapitre elle aussi s'angoisse à propos de cela et donne une partie de l'explication…

Pour ce qui est de Drago. A t il une place ? N'en as t il pas ? No, s !

Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que quand je ai imaginé cette histoire , il était dedans.

Voilà, voilà, voil

Bisous

Lou : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et surtout les persos. Ils ne sont pas très proches du bouquin… c'est possible, je n'ai pas fait très attention à cela à vrai dire. Ces perso sont seulement ma vision que j'ai d'eux quant ils grandiront mais bon puisque que cela te plait… Je suis contente

Pour ce qui est des fautes, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je sais cela ne règle pas le problème… mais sache que je m'y attèle vraiment. Je passe au minimum une heure à tout corriger…

Ce qui me désespère c'est que vous trouviez encore des fautes…

Je veux surtout dire que si je ne les corrige pas ce n'est pas parce que je m'en moque mais parce que je ne l'ai vois pas ! (Je sais c'est grave surtout que je suis en L et que je n'arrête pas de lire !)

Bisous (excuse-moi encore)

Ellissia : Le club d'échangiste ?

Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, c'est **seulement** un endroit ou l'on voit ce que font les autres

Pour ce qui est de la vision de Lucius quant à la société, je suis vraiment heureuse que cela te plaise. J'ai longtemps hésité à le mettre. J'avais peur d'ennuyé le lecteur mais je trouvais cela important pour la suite donc je l'ai laiss

Merci encore de me lire,

Bisous

Morrigane : Lucius, il est vrai pourrait te surprendre par la suite… pour le prochain chapitre il va faire des choses très spéciales avec un pinceau.

Pour ce faire attacher, pourquoi pas ? mais pour le reste …. J'aurais trop peur d'avoir PED –personnage en détresse- sur le dos…

Y aurait-il des sentiments entre Lulu et Miss Je Sais Tout (peut être !!! peut-être pas !!!)

Je ne sais pas, disons que c'est assez compliqué entre eux

Est-ce qu'Hermione pour le mener à la baguette ? Si je te réponds ben je gâche le suspense, non ?

Voilà,

Sinon, je suis contente que tu me reviews régulièrement et que tu continu à lire

Bisous

Yvanna0620 : Tout d'abord : pour ce qui est de ta question. Je ne sais pas si tout mes chapitres vont être aussi chaud… à vrai dire, je le sais mais je peux pas te répondre…. Disons seulement (et j'en dis trop) que sans être moins chaud, cela va devenir plus tendre …

Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé voir Mione avec un autre type (club échangiste bof, bof quoique chacun fait ce qu'il veut) mais c'est vrai que l'idée vient de là….

Tu ne savais pas qu'Hermione était aussi dévergondée mais nous le sommes toutes et tous d'une certaine manière. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'a pas le choix si elle arrête maintenant Harry meurt donc bon

Voil

Merci pour ta reviews

Bisous

Namie cassy : Je suis contente vraiment que tu ais aimé. Pour ce qui est des endroits et des échanges, c'est la première chose qui m'est venu en imaginant ma fic…

Et encore, je vous ai épargné des trucs…

Je suis contente également que tu trouves que j'écris bien ces lemon… moi je les trouve bof… je préfère les passages avec des sentiments ou des dialogues (en fait, je préfère surtout écrire des yaoi… je trouve cela plus marrant)

Merci encore… Bisous

Chapitre 6 : Tendresse

« Un jour tu vas le payer, Lucius » énonça une femme blonde, grande et distinguée.

C'était devenu une évidence.

Un jour, il payerait pour l'avoir fait souffrir…

Un jour il trouverait plus fort que lui…

Un jour il aimerait…

Narcissia répéta cette phrase dans le vide.

C'était devenu limpide. On ne pouvait pas se jouer éternellement des gens. On ne pouvait pas faire mal et ne pas un jour recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce.

Bien sûr, Lucius ne souffrirait pas maintenant, pas encore …

Un jour seulement…

Lucius affaissé sur son lit, ne se retourna pas à cette phrase.

Il restait prostré les yeux dans le vide.

« Tu aimerais bien, n'est ce pas ? » souffla-t-il en souriant puis il ajouta « Quelle belle vengeance de me voir souffrir, Narci ? »

« Me venger de toi, c'est accepter ton emprise sur moi ! Or, je ne veux plus. Tu assez jouais avec moi. Tu as gagné, j'abandonne, c'est ce que tu voulais n'est ce pas ? Toutes ces années où tu m'as fait souffrir, c'était pour cela ! J'ai voulu te rendre heureux, sincèrement j'ai essay »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, Narcissia ? » Susurra ironiquement Lucius.

Il sourit de nouveau dans le vide.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait passionnément. Elle l'avait toujours aimé ainsi et lui peut être …

« Non, Lucius ! A quoi bon se leurrer, je t'aime. Tu es et resteras le seul et unique homme que je n'ai jamais aimé. J'ai goutté à la passion. J'en ai senti la violence et son goût acide ! Maintenant, j'aspire au bonheur… nous ne pouvons pas être heureux. Je te quitte donc. C'est simple, non même c'est mieux »

Ces mots lui coûtaient horriblement.

Pourtant, il n'y aurait pas de larmes, pas de cris.

Rien que des mots et derrière celle-ci des actions.

Oublié de penser, oublié de sentir.

Lucius tourna enfin son regard de glace vers elle.

Un doute infime lui traversa l'esprit.

« Et pour quel bel apollon, ma chère femme, me quitte ? » se moqua Lucius

Toujours railler !

Ne jamais perdre la face !

Ne pas montrer sa souffrance !

Rester mettre de soi !

« Pour personne, Lucius ! Dès que la bataille finale aura eue lieu, je demande le divorce. Je te quitte, tu comprends… »

« Mais Drago ? » bafouilla Lucius qui pendant quelques instants fut pris de panique

« Il est grand et il comprendra, non ? » murmura Narcissia

Lucius se leva rapidement.

Elle sentit brusquement ses défenses s'abattrent une à une.

Il s'approcha félinement d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle précipité sur son visage, leurs yeux similaires noyaient dans le même océan, celui de l'autre.

« Alors quitte-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends, Narcissia ? Va-t'en… Tu veux me fuir, très bien. Je ne te retiens pas ! » murmura fielleusement Lucius puis il éclata de rire.

Le même rire froid qu'elle détestait tant.

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Narcissia. Tu étais jolie, docile et intelligente. Tu as fait une femme parfaite. Maintenant, tu peux partir, tu sais ? »

Elle ne dit rien.

Les larmes tant attendus ne virent pas brouiller le bleu de ses yeux.

« Tu as fait ton choix, Lucius » dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire mélancolique.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

Lucius n'en revenait pas.

Il n'y avait pas de larmes, pas de cris, et pas de sourire de réconciliation.

Il se dirigea insensiblement vers la commode. Il pris un cadre où était une jolie photo.

Il regarda la jeune marié si belle, si blonde dans cette robe trop claire. Le marié souriait ironiquement au photographe.

Il était beau, jeune et …

Le jeune homme subitement se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit.

Se pouvait-il qu'il aimait, Narcissia ?

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Evidement, il s'était épris d'elle.

Elle était tellement jolie, passionnée, amoureuse et différente de lui.

Il l'avait aimé et puis ce sentiment s'était enfui.

Il ne savait pas quand. Il ne savait plus où.

Il se souvenait seulement de ce vide et de ce froid.

Il lui avait fait payer durement cette fuite et voilà que maintenant elle partait.

_C'était impossible._

Narcissia –il ne l'aimait plus- mais c'était Narcissia.

Elle devait être présente.

Il lança violemment le portrait sur le mur.

Le verre se brisa.

_C'était impossible. _

Un elfe de maison entra tremblant dans la chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » rugit Lucius

L'elfe de maison se mit à trembler convulsivement.

« M-monsieur… Miss Granger attend en bas et _la salle_ est prête »

A l'évocation de la jeune fille, un sourire cruelle se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Hermione regarda de nouveau époustouflée la pièce ou elle se trouvait pour la première fois.

Ce boudoir était une merveille … de perversité, d'agrément et d'élégance. Tout y était rosé, petit et séduisant. Jasmin s'avança vers la fenêtre et ouvrit en grand les rideaux en soie rose.

Hermione admira en rougissant, les tableaux représentant les ébats de jeunes personnes de tout sexe et de tout âge. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de peinture grivoise du dix-huitième siècle dans les musées moldu mais cette fois-ci les sujets des tableaux effectuer réellement ce que les peintres moldus se contentaient de suggérer . Cela la gênait incroyablement. Elle détourna son regard et croisa les yeux amusés de Jasmin.

Elle rougit mais se reprit bien vite.

Elle se reprocha mentalement de jouer la jeune vierge effarouchée alors que deux nuits par semaine elle se comportait comme une catin ou du moins comme une libertine peu fréquentable…

Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas l'obscure raison qui la poussait à ressentir autant de plaisir lors de ces ébats avec Lucius.

C'était un bon amant soit mais il avait rien d'exceptionnel… et ce n'était pas ses facultés au lit qui la poussait à en oublier sa culpabilité, ses principes, et sa dignité.

C'était autre chose… une chose puissante et merveilleuse.

De la fascination 

Oui, elle était fascinée par cet homme qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle était attirée par lui comme on pouvait l'être devant une plante particulièrement vénéneuse mais ô combien attrayante.

**Le Puissance que certain appelé Mal voilà ce qui l'impressionnait chez cet homme.**

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait réellement face à cette force obscure et enivrante…

Jasmin la déshabilla méthodiquement sans faire attention à ses réactions.

Hermione ne sentait plus les mains douces de Jasmin sur son corps.

Elle était perdu dans ses pensées.

Tout à coup, tout lui devint limpide.

Elle devait s'éloigner de Lucius, impérativement.

Elle n'aurait jamais du ressentir cela pour cet homme. Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais c'était un sentiment –oui un sentiment pas seulement une sensation- trop fort pour qu'elle court le risque de continuer à le voir.

Son cœur s'accéléra tandis que Jasmin la badigeonner d'une huile au senteur envoûtante.

Hermione se sentait prise au piège.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir maintenant. Cela aurait été réduire à néant tout ses compromis et tous ses sacrifices… et puis il y avait Harry.

Jasmin sentant la frayeur de la jeune fille, commença à paniquer.

Pourquoi cette gamine prenait elle peur subitement ?

Elle ne pouvait pas **tout** détruire par des scrupules stupides ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre.

Elle attendait cette vengeance depuis trop **longtemps**

Jasmin s'éloigna de la jeune fille, toujours tremblante et récita doucement un sortilège.

Hermione ressentit subitement un souffle chaud la parcourir de la tête au pied.

Elle n'avait plus peur de ce sentiment infecte qu'elle éprouvait pour Malefoy. Ses idées étaient redevenues subitement très claire.

La seule manière de vaincre ce sentiment, c'était de tenir tête à Malefoy.

En soit, si elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien de spécial en lui, ce sentiment cesserait.

C'était logique, Mieux même évident. Elle était persuadée que ce qui l'attirait chez Malefoy était une chose qu'elle s'inventait, une illusion qu'il avait crée pour l'abuser.

Rien de réel !

En soit, c'était toujours un Malefoy.. une ordure doublée d'un pervers

Hermione sourit.

Elle le vaincrait à son propre jeu.

Elle s'abandonna confiante aux mains expertes de Jasmin.

Une demie-heure, plus tard la nymphe cessa et ordonna gentiment à Hermione de se mirer dans un miroir à pied.

Hermione resta le souffle coupé. Ces vêtements étaient si splendides et elle-même était si différente. Elle était belle, presque irréel mais factice.

Ce n'était pas Hermione Granger qui se reflétait dans cette glace.

Cela ne pouvait pas être-t-elle !

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle prit peur.

Elle était réellement tétanisée par …elle-même

Pour dissimuler son trouble, elle commença à papillonner dans la pièce : frôlant les vases, caressant les fleures, déplaçant les meubles.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant un tiroir ouvert et retira doucement une liasse de papier.

Un sourire triomphale se dessina sur le beau visage de Jasmin.

Hermione caressa avec tendresse la jolie couverture en cuire qui servait de porte document.

Elle ouvrit avec une pure passion celui-ci.

Passion pour les livres, passion pour la connaissance…

Tout à coup, son visage se transfigura. Malgré ces vêtements et le maquillage , elle était redevenu l'exécrable Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout, l'intello snob trop si peu sûr d'elle…

Hermione Granger.

Elle s'affaissa doucement sur un voltaire et se mit à feuilleter rapidement les premiers parchemins composant ce 'livre'.

Rapidement, Hermione perdit pied avec le monde qui l'entourait, trop absorbé par sa lecture.

Ce qu'elle lisait ne lui plaisait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout et pourtant cela l'envoûtait.

Il y avait tant de fougue et de passion dans ses textes ô combien idéalistes et utopiques.

Comment un homme tel que lui avait-il pu croire en tout cela ?

En effet, ses textes étaient de lui.

Au moment ou elle avait posé les yeux sur cette écriture fine, droite et bouclé, elle l'avait su…

Un instant, devant un texte particulièrement bien écrit, elle se sentit en symbiose totale avec son auteur.

Ils étaient ennemis dans leurs idées mais ils se rejoignaient totalement quant au 'reste'.

En fait, sans le savoir, à quelques année d'intervalle, ils étaient pareils… comme deux frères ennemis liés par le même souffle divin.

Maintenant, restait à déterminer qui du 'reste' ou des idées étaient le plus important.

Un trouble sans non, l'envahissait.

Finalement, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« Ces affaires appartiennent à Monsieur Malefoy, je crois ? » s'assura Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

« Oui, Mademoiselle. Elle **appartenait** au maître »

« Impossible »

« Et pourtant si, le maître était très différent quant il avait vingt ans du moins il paraissait différent mais s'était la même ordure que maintenant. C'était seulement caché, en soit c'était plus dangereux » cracha dans un élan de franchise Jasmin.

Elle mis sa main sur ces lèvres, comme si elle avait proférer un abominable juron

Hermione leva les yeux vers Jasmin et fronça les sourcilles.

« Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, on dirait » constata froidement Hermione

Jasmin ne lui répondit encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Une sonnette retentit. Hermione et Jasmin sursautèrent toutes les deux.

La jeune nymphe reprit son calme aussitôt et murmura dans un sourire un peu forc :

« Le maître vous attend »

Hermione la regarda longuement et se leva doucement. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans miroir.

Cela ne lui présageait rien de bon.

C'était inquiète et angoissé qu'elle suivit l'elfe de maison qui devait l'emmener jusqu'à Malefoy

=========================================================================

Une douce mélodie exotique se répandait dans la pièce aux milles et une mosaïques. L'atmosphère était paisible presque langoureuse. Les couleurs chaudes qui recouvraient les murs, le jasmin qui embaumait l'air, et même le bruit timide et régulier de l'eau de la fontaine, tout cela favorisait l'abandon, le délassement et mieux même le plaisir.

Pourtant Lucius ne s'amusait pas. Tous ces agréments ne touchaient pas ses sens.

Il s'ennuyait dans ce harem aux milles couleurs…

Etendu sur une banquette recouverte de tissus précieux et de coussins douillets, Lucius ne cessait de penser à l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Narcissia.

Elle ne pouvait pas **réellement** le quitter, partir et l'abandonner.

Son orgueil se refusait à cette idée.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Un bruissement de tissu attira son attention.

Il tourna sa tête vers Hermione et se mordit brutalement les lèvres.

Ce ne pouvait pas être Granger qui se tenait devant lui.

Drapée dans une tunique bleue nuit vaporeuse au contour doré, Hermione était un hymne à la luxure. Lucius observa avec intérêt sa taille soulignée par un long et large foulard de soie or qui tombait négligemment sur le sol. Il dévora du regard la poitrine serrée dans le tissu et les bras clairs de la jeune fille.

Après avoir contempler avec admiration le magnifique harem, Hermione tourna son regard vers Lucius.

Elle étouffa une exclamation.

Alanguie sur une sorte de sofa, la chemise ouverte, ces yeux gris dilaté, il paraissait tellement …

Vulnérable.

Ce spectacle lui était étrange presque touchant…

Elle secoua doucement sa chevelure épart sur ses épaules.

Pas touchant, différent.

Son regard s'attarda sur la table basse recouverte de plat plus extravagant les un que les autres mais elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Son regard s'était figé sur la bouteille –vide- de Whisky.

Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage brumeux de Malefoy puis redescendirent vers la bouteille anciennement dorée.

Elle pouffa de rire

Lucius dans un sursaut d'orgueil tenta de retrouver sa superbe mais il ne réussit pas. Son visage se figea puis repris presque immédiatement cet air lointain et éthéré.

« Granger, je vous pris de cesser ce bruit » ordonna sèchement Lucius d'une voix rauque.

Hermione examina l'homme qui la toisait. Il avait l'air plus jeune tout à coup.

Subitement, elle crut voir Drago si beau, si blond presque féerique …

Cette image s'effaça brusquement pour faire place à la voix base de Lucius.

« Nous verrons bien si vous vous moquer toujours, espèce d'idiote, quand vous saurez ce que je vous ai concoct » tonna Lucius

Hermione se figea aussitôt. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt la submergea de nouveau.

« Vous manquez de discipline, gamine et de docilité. Cette nuit je vous apprendrais le respect » déclara sèchement le blond

Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas pouffer de nouveau.

Il avait l'air tellement effrayant comme cela à moitié endormie et totalement ivre !

« Vous m'appellerez dorénavant Maître. Vous jouerez le rôle exquis d'esclave, Mione » susurra t il après un moment de silence.

Hermione sentit s'effacer toute trace de joie.

Elle regarda les yeux métalliques et vicieux de Malefoy.

Ce qu'elle y lui déplut fortement. C'était un mélange de triomphe, de vanité et de contentement.

A cet instant, elle aurait donné sa vie pour voir éteindre cette lueur.

Il jubilait déjà par anticipation mais elle Hermione Granger allait l'étonner.

Il l'a voulait soumise soit, elle le serait mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle se vengerait.

Elle s'avança félinement vers lui et s'agenouilla entre la table et la banquette.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'affaissa quelque peu.

Cette garce ne pouvait rentrer dans son jeu sordide, l'attrait de ce jeu résidait dans la révolte de cette gamine. C'était triste à mourir si la petite faisait de bonne grâce ses caprices.

Il regarda le sourire ironique de la jeune fille.

Elle avait très bien comprit les règles.

Trop peut être.

Hermione toujours souriante s'approcha de la table et trempa avec gourmandise ses doigts fins dans une des coupelles en vermeille.

Un liquide doré glissa sur ses mains, et tout doucement continua son chemin vers son bras potelé.

Lucius fasciné, contemplait avec délectation le parcours du miel sur le bras d'Hermione.

Celle-ci aucunement intéressé par le comportement de Malefoy se leva et délicatement s'agenouilla sur les jambes tremblantes de celui ci.

Tout doucement, elle approcha son doigt de la bouche de Lucius et se mit doucement à la caresser. Lucius brusquement emprisonna la main de la jeune femme et se mit à lécher avec passion le doigt sucré de sa jeune maîtresse.

Abandonnant le doigt, il laissa sa langue experte glisser délicatement vers son poignet puis vers son bras.

Le contraste de cette langue et le spectacle de cette bouche sur sa peau, fit rougir Hermione. Une fois terminées, Lucius offrit un sourire gourmand à la jeune femme.

Hermione dans un élan –qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas s'expliquer- s'approcha excessivement du visage lunaire de son amant. Celui-ci abasourdi par cette tendresse insolite, ne se retira pas.

Tout doucement de son autre main, elle se mit à caresser les joues, le front, puis le nez et enfin les lèvres du Maître des lieux. Délicatement, elle l'embrassa.

Lucius réouvrit les yeux brusquement.

**Il ne devait pas perdre. **

Or, subitement, il sentait que la partie lui échappait.

Hermione aussi abasourdie de son audace que lui, s'éloigna brusquement du blond.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux amants ne se parlèrent pas, perdu dans leurs pensées.

Sans le savoir, leurs deux esprits se rejoignaient dans une même évidence : il ne fallait pas que cela dérape.

Tous les deux dans un accord tacite, reprirent leurs maques d'indifférence.

Il ne devrait jamais avoir entre eux autre chose que de la haine à la rigueur du désir.

La tendresse, l'entente mutuelle ou –aucun des deux n'osait penser le mot – ne devrait existait.

Il était ennemi et accessoirement amant.

C'était clair.

C'était tout.

« Maître, voulez-vous autre chose de moi ? » demanda d'une voix indifférente mais ô combien ironique Hermione

Lucius la toisa et en souriant murmura : « Je veux que vous effectué la danse des sept voiles »

Hermione explosa littéralement de rire, jetant au feu son masque de glace

« V-vous voulez vraiment que moi Hermione Granger, je vous fasses la Danse des 7 voiles » interrogea t elle haletante

« Oui » répondit froidement Lucius

« Mon bon maître, vous présageait beaucoup trop de mes humbles capacités. Je vous rappelle, ô seigneur que je ne suis qu'Hermione Granger. Vous avez peut être oublier ce que cela signifier c'est pourquoi je vais vous expliquer. Etre Hermione Granger signifient être très à cheval sur le règlement, être Hermione Granger signifient faire parti des premiers voir être la première en tout et au final être Hermione Granger sous-entend savoir danser avec autant de grâce qu'un cachalot hors de l'eau. Bien sûr, je pourrais le faire si vous brandissez devant moi la mort éminente de mon meilleur ami. Cependant, le spectacle sera tellement ridicule… » exposa avec sérieux Hermione

« Assez parlez, je vous ai donné un ordre, exécutez-le ! » cracha sèchement Lucius

Hermione se leva et commença à amortir un mouvement ridicule avec ses bras, puis ses jambes commencèrent à s'actionner dans un étrange mouvement et finalement son bassin se tortilla tout aussi bizarrement.

Son amant regarda le spectacle avec accablement puis se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Il enserra son bassin d'une main autoritaire et de l'autre il l'a plaqua contre lui.

Doucement, leurs deux corps commencèrent à bouger au même rythme langoureux et sensuel.

« Vous êtes une calamité, Granger » persifla Lucius tentant d'oublier l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

« C'est ce que l'on m'a toujours dis mais je ne l'ai jamais cru » murmura Hermione plongeant son regard dans les yeux changeant de Lucius.

Lucius qui sentait au fur et à mesure que la danse avançait, son pantalon rétrécir continua sèchement :

« Qu'est ce que vos parents vous on apprit Granger ? Danser est la première chose qu'une fille doit savoir-faire. Je suis certaine que vous ne savez même pas jouer d'un instrument. Comment conter vous trouver un parti acceptable sans cela ? »

Hermione toujours contre lui, lui décrocha son sourire le plus doux

« Nous ne sommes pas de la même époque, je crois. » murmura-elle moqueuse

« Dommage » murmura t il.

Le rythme de la danse se fit encore plus lent. A chaque frôlement de bassin, Lucius devait étouffer un gémissement. La main d'Hermione glissa doucement sur la nuque fine de Lucius. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils continuèrent à bouger dans une même harmonie.

Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud, de large plaque constellait sa peau pâle. Avec une certaine langueur, elle défit la chemise de Lucius sans le quitter des yeux. Celui ci ne réagissait pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation du visage de la jeune fille.

Sans sourire, elle commença à délasser le pantalon du jeune homme. A la lumière des bougies, le corps de Lucius apparaissait encore plus nacré que de coutume presque transparent. Doucement, elle caressa les larges épaules de son amant. Toujours en le fixant, elle laissa vagabonder ses doigts sur le torse de celui ci.

Le souffle du blond se fit beaucoup plus difficile…

Hermione doucement accompagna son amant, jusqu'au sofa. Lucius, les yeux perdus dans ceux de la jeune fille, s'allongea progressivement sur celui ci.

Hermione assise près de ce corps désirable (1), regarda de nouveau les nombreux plats sur la table. Elle prit une des nombreuses pâtisseries sucrées et la trempa dans la coupelle de miel.

Elle approcha ces exquises folies de la bouche de Lucius en prenant bien soin de faire choir du précieux liquide sur le torse de son amant.

Avec gourmandise, celui-ci croqua dans celle-ci puis il suçota les doigts d'Hermione. Celle-ci toujours en souriant, approcha légèrement ses lèvres des gouttelettes de miel. Avec sensualité, elle se mit à embrasser et à lécher celle ci. Sa bouche s'hasarda jusqu'à une vielle blessure. Elle couvrit avec tendresse de nombreux baiser la cicatrice rosée. Hermione assez amusé et émoustillé par ce jeu, continua à couvrir le torse du cet homme de caresse, alternant mordillement et baiser.

Progressivement, elle laissa vagabonder ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de son amant puis sans hâte, elle le laissa tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles. Lucius impatient retira celui ci d'un geste brusque.

Elle se leva brusquement et progressivement releva sa djellaba. Lucius sentit son excitation attendre des sommets.

Une fois nu, ses cheveux noirs comme unique vêtement, elle s'étendit près de son amant

Celui ci se lova sur elle, glissant sa jambe sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

Sans brusquerie, Lucius écarta les cuisses d'Hermione et doucement s'enfonça en elle.

Elle sourit légèrement tandis que celui ci blottissait sa tête dans son cou et commençait à débuter de long mouvement de rein.

Elle se mit subitement à gémir plus fortement, quant le rythme de Lucius s'accéléra.

Elle marqua de ses ongles la peau tendre de son divin amant. Cette légère douleur, fit augmentait brusquement les battements cardiaques de celui-ci. Ses coups de rein devinrent plus violent.

La tête dans ses cheveux de clair, elle poussa un léger cri.

Lucius se libéra violemment en elle dans un dernier soubresaut.

En sueur, ils s'affaissèrent tous les deux dans le sofa.

=========================================================================

Drago dormait paisiblement. Il rêvait d'un lit douillet, d'eau courante, de nourritures saines, d'absence de puces, et de milles autres choses merveilleuses qu'il lui manquait horriblement.

« Tu n'es pas encore lev ? » interrogea quelqu'un dans son rêve.

La voix étrangement se rapprocha dangereusement.

« Drago, réveille-toi » susurra quelqu'un d'une voix onctueuse.

« Tu es couvert de puces, Drago. Ô mon dieu ! des cafards sur ton lit » murmura une voix paniquée.

Drago se leva dans un sursaut et se mit à épousseter ses vêtements frénétiquement.

Un long rire ironique vint accueillir sa frayeur

Drago tourna son regard bleu vers le visage mince de Séverus qui lui tandis en souriant une tasse sale.

Drago luttant contre un haut de cœur, avala l'infâme mixture noirâtre appelée café.

« Réexpliquez moi professeur s'il vous plaît, la raison qui nous force à habiter dans ce trou ? »

« Je suis recherch » souffla Séverus épuisé de répéter la même chose

« Je déteste, je hais, j'exècre Voldemort » cria presque Drago qui dans sa colère avait oublié sa peur contre Voldemort.

Séverus grimaça devant ce non puis d'une voix grave, il murmura

« J'ai des informations. Potter n'est pas mort »

Une lueur de déception se dessina sur le visage lumineux de Drago

« Ouai et alors ? » grommela le jeune homme

« J'ai apprit également que Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis au point un sort. Je ne connais pas l'intérêt d'un tel sortilège. Mais je sais que celui là, est très puissant. Il nécessite un sacrifice, il doit être effectué une heure particulière, un jour particulier »

« Ecourtez s'il vous plaît ! »

« En soit, la date du combat finale est avancée. Dans une semaine jour pour jour, tout sera jou »

Drago resta coi quelques secondes puis d'une voix peu sûr interrogea :

« C'est tout, Professeur »

« Non, j'ai apprit que Lucius avait commencé à mettre en ordre son testament »

Drago le regarda une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard

« Les Malefoy n'ont jamais fait de testament surtout dans le cas ou un fils en ligne directe hérite. Il est impossible de déshérité un membre de la famille, d'ailleurs. Un testament n'a donc aucun intérêt »

« Je sais tous cela, petit » s'énerva Séverus « Je ne comprends pas moi-même l'intérêt de telle démarche. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! »

Drago poussa une exclamation…

« Ton père a une nouvelle maîtresse ! »

Le jeune blond éclata de rire.

« Et alors ? »

« Cette femme est différente des autres. D'après mes informateurs, il existe entre eux une alchimie très forte de plus son comportement est très étrange. C'est comme si elle ne voulait pas être avec ton père… »

« Vous savez qui sait ? »

« Non, mais nous devons absolument le découvrir »

=========================================================================

Tout d'abord : Milles Pardon pour le retard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ??

Excusez moi pour les fautes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
